Unexpected
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: When Neku and Joshua have an unexpected moment together during the game, it can lead to unexpected results. In two parts, with two different scenarios. Joshua/Neku, Neku/Joshua, LEMONS, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: FINALLY! Something I can be inspired to write! And it's only a one-shot~ Albeit a really long one-shot, but still. And I know it starts during day 6 of week 2, but just go with it for the fic's sake. It can be during a lull in the game, like when they decide to take a break from fighting Noise in between the scenes. Oh, and Happy Belated TWEWY Day and Happy Belated AkuRoku Day! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

Unexpected

X*X(Week 2, Day 6)X*X

"Neku, come on! I'm trying to get there sooner so we can rest sooner!" Joshua complained playfully, smirking at me. I growled under my breath, feeling irritation bubbling under the surface. I was partnered with my killer, but I couldn't do anything about it. The problem was I was inexplicably attracted to him, despite him being my murderer. Now, when we had met, I had felt a certain pull to him, even though he had formed a pact with me without asking, and was an annoying prick.

"I'm coming, Joshua," I grumbled, following the silverette to our resting point. Right now, we were heading to an old hotel to rest for a bit, where there weren't any Player decals to let people see us. He was bound and determined to get me there, despite my protests that I was fine, and that I could keep on fighting Noise. When I had voiced this, however, he had giggled and told me that he was tired, and wanted to rest. He didn't seem concerned about me, shockingly enough. Can you hear the sarcasm in there?

"Are we almost there?" I asked, feeling frustrated that he was so happy and carefree, it seemed, and yet, here I was, partnered with my killer and someone I was attracted to. It was making me feel torn, to be honest. Don't get me wrong, I still like Shiki, but only as a friend. Yes, I know she's my entry fee for this week, but still. I just value her as a good friend.

"Almost, Nekky," he giggled, and I glared at him.

"Do I have to sock you in the arm again? Or is that bruise still a reminder?" I threatened. Last time he had called me 'Nekky', back on day one, I had punched him in the arm hard enough to leave a bruise, despite him being a few inches taller than me.

"No, no, I'm fine," he replied quickly, and then looked at me as we arrived. "We're here. Come on, let's go inside and find an empty room. They usually keep the unused rooms unlocked."

"And you know this, how?" I frowned, quirking a brow at him.

"Whenever I needed to get away for a few days, I came here," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, trying to will away the faint blush that had started to form on my cheeks at his smirk. I followed the silverette as he checked the rooms, and then we finally found an unoccupied room. I went and sat on the bed, pleasantly surprised by the softness of the mattress, and took my headphones off for a moment.

"How long do you need to rest?" I asked, not looking at my partner.

"Oh, we'll see," he said, but I sensed something was off. Right as I looked up, however, I was stunned when my lips met with his. My blue eyes widened, and I jerked back, my face bright red. I automatically scooted back along the bed, closer to the pillows and headboard.

"What the hell, Josh?!" I demanded, noticing his sly look.

"You looked tense," he smirked.

"But that's no reason to kiss me!" I protested, trying to scramble away from him. Joshua wasn't going to have any of that, though, it seemed, as he swiftly straddled me, drawing a sharp gasp from me. I bit my lip hard to stifle a moan that tried to come out when his ass brushed against my cock. I refused to let him know of my attraction to him, no matter what. He leaned in close to my face, brushing his nose against mine before he next spoke.

"Do you honestly think I haven't noticed, Neku?" he murmured, and I blinked in shock before it clicked; he fucking knew this whole time! I tried to push him off, but he didn't move.

"Joshua, get off of me!" I yelled, trying to not let my feelings for him cloud my judgment.

"No, I'm rather content on top of you," he giggled, and my blush deepened.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?!" I barked, making a futile attempt to shove him off of me.

"I know you want me, Neku, and the truth is…I want you, too," he purred, kissing me again. My nerves and hormones went haywire at the confession, and I couldn't help but kiss him back. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, drawing a gasp from me. Joshua took the opportunity of my mouth being open to slip his tongue inside, tasting me. I moaned into his mouth, unable to contain the noise any longer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, shivering as the silverette began to gently run his pale fingers along my sides underneath my shirt. When we parted for air, Joshua pulled my shirt off, and then began to kiss down along my exposed chest. As he did that, I began to unbutton his shirt, and when I finished, he allowed the pale garment to slide off his shoulders, revealing his lightly toned body to me. Joshua suddenly moved his lips to my neck, nipping, sucking, and licking a bunch of small places there. I tilted my head to the side, allowing him more skin to mark, and gave a pleasured cry when he bit down on my collarbone a little harder than before. He licked the bitten spot better, and then pushed me down onto the mattress so I was flat on my back while he was straddling me. That's when I realized how hard I was, and my face burned a deep crimson.

"Seems as thought someone needs some relief," Joshua giggled, and I scowled at him.

"Just hurry up, Josh!" I spat, desperate to have him.

"Don't worry, Nekky, I'll be inside you soon enough," he smirked, and I growled at the nickname, but it soon changed into a yelp when he yanked my cargoes and boxers off.

"What the hell!" I protested, automatically moving my hands to cover myself. Joshua grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, though, holding them both in one hand against the headboard.

"You're beautiful, Neku. Don't hide yourself from me," he murmured, kissing me tenderly. I kissed him back eagerly, an involuntary whimper escaping me when the rough fabric of his jeans brushed against my overly sensitive erect cock, creating amazing friction.

"Joshua, please, I need you," I breathed, desperation taking over.

"All right, Neku, I'm going," he whispered, and then pulled off his jeans and boxers, revealing his larger-than-mine erect member. Then he placed three fingers to my lips. "Suck." I complied, using my tongue to thoroughly coating his fingers with saliva. The silverette pulled his fingers from my mouth, and then stuck one in my entrance without warning, making me gasp. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just warn me next time," I stuttered.

"So you like this, hmm?" he smirked.

"You know I'm gay, what do you expect?" I grumbled. The statement merely made him giggle before he slipped in the second finger, scissoring me widely. I cringed at the feeling, so Joshua kissed me softly, distracting me from the twinges of pain. Then he added the third finger, but this time, instead of feeling more pain, I gave a loud moan as those pale digits brushed against something deep inside of me, making me see stars.

"Found it~" Joshua purred.

"What…was…that?" I asked breathlessly.

"That, Nekky, was your prostate. Very sensitive bundle of nerves, isn't it?" he giggled, scissoring me wider and thrusting his fingers in deeply. Finally, when he felt I was thoroughly stretched, he withdrew his fingers from my ass, drawing an involuntary whine from me at the empty feeling. "Almost ready, Nekky~"

"Stop…calling me that!" I snapped, glaring at him. That's when I noticed he was reaching into the bedside table drawer and fished out a bottle of lube. "How did you know that was in here?"

"I planned this, silly. I typically stay in this room specifically when I come here," he answered, giving me a lecherous grin. "I almost forgot about the lube, to be honest."

"Bastard," I muttered, blushing at his words.

"You know you can't resist me," he pointed out. I didn't say anything, choosing instead to fold my arms over my chest, but it didn't matter. He was right; I couldn't resist him, especially at this point. I heard him pop open the cap on the lube, and then watched as he slicked up his dick before positioning himself at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Can't say no at this point, can I?" I sighed, but he leaned in close to me, embracing me as lovingly as a true lover would, and I wrapped my arms around him just as gently.

"Neku, I'll stop if you're not ready," he murmured, his violet eyes sincere, despite the darkness to them from his lust. "After all, contrary to what you may think, I do care about you." I felt my walls kind of crumble at that, and I made my decision.

"I want you, Joshua," I whispered. "Get inside me, now." His eyes glinted even darker with lust at that statement, and he repositioned himself. I nodded when he gave me a questioning look, and he entered me in one smooth thrust, sheathing himself to the hilt. I gave a sharp gasp, and tears quickly formed at the corners of my eyes from the pain of his sudden intrusion. Joshua remained still, waiting for me to adjust, and then I nodded to him. He pulled almost all the way out, just the tip still inside me, and paused, gazing into my blue eyes with his truly sincere violet ones.

"I love you, Neku," he breathed, and then thrust into me deeply, striking my prostate immediately and causing stars to scatter across my vision. I gave a cry of pleasure, the pain of him entering me rapidly melting away into said pleasure with each thrust he gave. Joshua groaned loudly each time he entered me, and each smooth roll of his hips brought me closer and closer to release. I couldn't believe I was already so close, but then again, this was my first time. Joshua was taking my virginity, but I didn't mind at this point. In fact, I wanted this, so I'm glad I said yes.

"Keep…going…! Right there!" I gasped out, grasping his back tightly and digging my short nails in. The silverette didn't seem to mind, though, as he continued to thrust without breaking pace.

"Neku…you're so…fucking tight…" he panted in my ear. At that, my release hit me, and I came without warning, my cum splashing against our stomachs as I screamed with ecstasy. When I came, Joshua was quick to follow with a long, low groan as he bit down gently on my collarbone. His white hot seed filled me, and then he pulled out when his orgasm ended. I winced slightly at the pain in my ass, knowing I would be sore later. Carefully, Joshua pulled me close to him, and we snuggled together.

"I love you, too, Josh," I confessed, and he stiffened for a split second before tightening his hold on me.

"…Thank you," he mumbled, burying his face in my hair. "I was afraid you wouldn't say it back."

"Of course I would. I mean it, too," I replied sleepily, giving a yawn.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, and then we'll go back out there," he said softly, and we went to sleep holding on to each other.

X*X(2 Months After The Game)X*X

It's been two months since the game ended, it now being winter break from school, and I've been miserable the whole time. I've been throwing up for a month now, and just want comfort, if I'm being honest with myself. It's hard when you have no family. After all, my parents passed away after a freak car accident a few years ago, so I was left all alone. Anyway, my friends have checked in on me, Shiki being the most frequent visitor, and they've helped care for me. Today, however, I'm left to fend for myself, as Shiki and Eri are taking Beat and Rhyme shopping in the next town over for the day. But now that I'm alone for a day, I want company. And by company, I mean a certain silverette.

What hurts is that even though Joshua betrayed me, I still miss him. After all, he told me he loved me as he made love to me, and yet he shot me without hesitation at the end of the game as I cried my heart out. I want him here, but I know he won't come. I've invited him to meet us at Hachiko since the game ended, but he's never joined us. I've even had some wet dreams about him, making it difficult to sleep, which is pathetic of me, I think. But even if I don't have the wet dreams, I'm still struggling to sleep, or even eat anything and keep it down. Even before the vomiting started, I wasn't hungry enough to eat anything, all thanks to Joshua and his betrayal. My heart ached for him, but my mind protested furiously.

Sighing heavily, I decided to go see Mr. Hanekoma for some guidance. Besides, I could use some fresh air and his coffee. I got up and dressed myself in my usual attire before looking in the mirror and seeing just how bad I looked. My once vibrant ginger locks were dull, as were my formerly bright sapphire eyes that had dark circles forming beneath them. My pale skin seemed frail, and I was skinny, but I still had some weight to my abdomen, shockingly enough. I gave another heavy sigh as I slipped my headphones and shoes on, and then grabbed my phone and key ring before leaving for WildKat. As I walked through the snowy streets of Shibuya, I thought about Shiki, and how close she had gotten to Beat. Any day now, he'll ask her out, I'm sure of it. I knew she liked him; after all, she knows I'm gay, so I'm not an option for her. Besides, I had admitted to her that I only saw her as a friend, anyway. Finally, I arrived at WildKat, where Mr. H was cleaning some mugs. He looked up as I opened the door to enter the empty café.

"Heya Phones! How ya doing?" he greeted.

"Could be better," I mumbled. He frowned at that, and set down the mug he was cleaning. I sat down in front of him at the bar, and he handed me a cup of my usual coffee.

"What's going on, Neku?" he asked, resting his arms on the counter. I knew he was worried; otherwise he would have just called me Phones.

"I can't help but miss Josh," I admitted, blushing very lightly. Mr. H gave me a sympathetic smile, and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Well, it's understandable," he said. "From what he's told me and what I saw at the end of the game, you two were really close."

"What did he tell you?" I asked quickly, praying he didn't know about us having sex.

"Just that you two really bonded during your week together," he shrugged. I mentally sighed in relief, and took a sip of coffee. "He felt really bad about the end, actually."

"So, what can I do? I want to see him again," I inquired.

"How about this? I'll tell you some things about J that you should know," the barista suggested. "After all, I think you two will end up together."

"You're too intuitive," I chuckled. "I do want to be with him, despite everything. Is that bad?"

"No, but just be careful if you have sex, though," he warned.

"Uh, why?" I frowned, concerned and beginning to feel the first stirrings of panic.

"Because since he's the Composer, he can get both men and women pregnant," he answered. At my stunned look, he chuckled. "Yeah, I was surprised, too. His father, the Composer before him, was the same. Not that Joshua knows this. He has no idea of this ability, actually. But that's why he was adopted. His birthing father died in childbirth, so he went into foster care for two years until he was soon adopted by an American couple due to his looks."

"Are you serious?" I breathed, my mind racing. If what Mr. H was saying is true, then I could be pregnant with Joshua's child, and only at 16 years old! It would explain the sickness, the exhaustion, my heightened emotions, and the weight still present in my abdomen despite my not eating. I felt the blood drain from my head and a wave of nausea wash over me. I bolted to the bathroom, my hand covering my mouth, and barely made it to the toilet before I practically threw my guts up. Tears of pain and fear welled in my eyes as I vomited, thinking about how Joshua might react. He would never want to see me again, and then I would be all alone…

Eventually, I finished, and flushed the toilet after spitting the last of the bile from my mouth. I rinsed my mouth out with the tap water from the sink, and then staggered out of the bathroom. I wasn't too surprised to see Mr. H waiting for me outside of the bathroom with a glass of water and a chair. He helped me into the chair, and handed me the glass, which I took a drink from with shaking hands.

"Neku, what's going on?" the barista asked gently but firmly, leaving no room for excuses.

"Don't tell Joshua, but…" I trailed off, pausing to swallow, and then croaked, "I'm pregnant with his child…" Mr. H froze when I said this, and stared at me.

"How long has it been since you two had sex?" he questioned quietly.

"Week two, day six," I answered, tears stinging my eyes again.

"You need to tell him, Neku," he urged, but frowned when I cringed.

"Not yet, but I promise I will. Just please don't tell him," I whispered.

"I won't," he promised. "You'd better get home after some rest here. You'll need some sleep after that."

"What should I expect, Mr. H?" I asked softly.

"Well, you won't have major weight gain like a woman, for one," he began. "A little, but nothing major. The child will be petite because of this and Joshua's genes. Also, the morning sickness should be over within a few days. Oh, and the pregnancy will last for six months, due to you being male. If you were a woman, it would still be nine months. But you have about three and a half months until your due date. You'll have the strange cravings over the next several weeks, and you'll be moody. I can send you a timeline of what happens when if you'd like. When you feel anything weird, especially labor starting, you'll need to come here so I can deliver the child. But you have to tell Joshua at some point, okay?"

"I will," I mumbled, and finished off the glass of water before standing. "I'm gonna head home. Thank you for everything, Mr. H."

"No problem, Phones. You gonna be okay?" he frowned, worry lacing his features.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," I murmured, and gave him a two-fingered wave as I left. I managed to make it home safely within a half an hour, and it was only when I shut and locked the front door to my apartment and had taken my shoes off that I heard a very familiar voice speak, one that made me flinch.

"Miss me, dear?" Joshua smirked from where he sat on the arm of the couch. Immediately, my eyes widened as I stared at him before the extreme hurt, anger, and rage boiled over in an instant. He walked over to me, hands in his pockets, that same smirk gracing his lips, and then I snapped.

"YOU **FUCKING** **BASTARD!** " I screamed, punching him in the face as hard as I could, managing to strike him in the nose. He staggered back, clutching his now-bleeding nose with one hand, and watched me warily. "I've been waiting for you to come see me, and I've been miserable for the past two months! And you choose **now** to finally show up?! I've invited you every day to join us at Hachiko, despite what you did! Even after we confessed that we love each other when you made love to me! You shot me twice, and I still care about you! I haven't been able to eat or sleep because I've missed you too damn much for my own good!" I finally stopped screaming at him, my body shaking as I breathed heavily, tears welling up in my eyes for the third time today. The silverette's violet eyes widened when he saw the tears, and he passed his free hand over his nose, healing it instantly before cautiously approaching me. This time, I didn't fight it as he wrapped his arms around me, instead burying my face into his chest and sobbing into his shirt as my hands fisted in the pale blue material. Joshua ran his fingers through my hair soothingly, and eventually managed to calm me. Fucking hormones…

"I'm sorry, Neku, I really am," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. "I never meant to betray you like that."

"Then why did you?" I whimpered, tensing up slightly, still unable to look at him.

"Even I'm not sure why, but I'm really, truly sorry," Joshua answered, his tone sincere and remorseful. I remembered how Mr. H had said before that he felt bad after the game ended, and knew the silverette was being honest. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"…I forgive you," I mumbled, tightening my grip around his waist. "I've missed you too damn much, despite everything you did to me."

"I've missed you, too," he admitted, holding me tighter. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Don't leave me again," I breathed, finally raising my head to look up at him. His violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears, and I pressed my lips to his eagerly, wanting nothing more than to make him happy and be with him. He responded immediately, the kisses he gave me making his desperation apparent. When we parted for air, he gazed into my eyes with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'll never leave you again, no matter what," he promised, cupping my face with one hand and stroking my cheek with his thumb. Then his expression became worried. "You look terrible, Neku. Are you okay?"

"I said it earlier, I've been getting sick for the past month, and I haven't been eating or sleeping much," I reminded him. "I even got sick while visiting Mr. H."

"Yeah, he said I should visit you, as you really needed me," the silverette told me, and I tensed up in his grip. If he noticed, he didn't ask.

"When was this?" I asked.

"He called me about twenty minutes ago, and told me you'd gotten sick at WildKat, and that you really wanted to see me. The way he said it made it sound urgent, to be honest," he informed me. "What's been going on?"

"I've had a stomach bug for a while, and I've really missed you," I partially lied, feeling sudden exhaustion settle over me.

"I've missed you, too, but let's get you to bed, okay?" Joshua suggested, and picked me up bridal-style, drawing a startled yelp from me. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, and held onto him tightly as he carried me to my room. He placed me gently on my bed before starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" I questioned, and he paused, glancing back at me.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," he replied, his voice sounding almost dejected.

"Don't leave me… You promised you wouldn't," I whispered, reaching out for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, appearing hesitant.

"I need you," I breathed, and he smiled at me gratefully before climbing into bed with me. "Won't you be more comfortable if you get dressed in pajamas?"

"You don't mind if I wear yours?" He quirked a brow in question.

"It's no trouble. We're about the same size," I shrugged tiredly. The silverette nodded, and then changed into a pair of dark purple sleep bottoms and navy blue t-shirt from my dresser. He then pulled out a set of pajamas for me, consisting of a pair of black and blue checkered sleep pants and a black t-shirt. I got out of bed and began to change, noticing how Joshua averted his eyes with a light blush as I did so. When I was dressed in the warm pajamas, I crawled back into my bed, curling up with Joshua as my eyes closed. Damn, Mr. H was right, I was emotional. Normally I wouldn't be so clingy, nor would I have cried so much in one day. Stupid pregnancy…

"Neku?" Joshua uttered as he wrapped his arms around me, and my eyes slowly opened so I could look at him.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, my eyes involuntarily starting to close again from exhaustion.

"I love you," he murmured, pulling me close and kissing me softly.

"I love you, too, Joshua," I whispered against his lips, and he tightened his grip on me briefly.

"Get some sleep, Neku. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," he told me, and I gave a single, tired nod before giving in to my exhaustion as the comforter was pulled over us.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up the next morning, still in Joshua's arms under the comforter. I was shocked that he was still here, like he'd promised, because I honestly had expected him to return to the UG while I slept. Or that it was all a dream. After everything that had happened, I can't be blamed for thinking that. Then my thoughts switched to my pregnancy.

What would happen when I told Joshua? Would he hate me for not telling him initially? Would he leave me? Would he actually support me? These questions and more raced through my mind, and I realized that if I were to tell him, it would have to be sooner rather than later. Tears stung at my eyes at the thought of him possibly leaving me during my time of need, though. I began to shake slightly with fear at the mere thought of him leaving me again, and I guess my trembling woke Joshua up, because the next thing I knew, he was holding me tightly and pulling me up into sitting position as I sobbed into his chest. The silverette silently ran his fingers through my hair, soothing me, and I soon began to calm down. Joshua pulled away and gave me a loving, chaste kiss.

"What was that all about, Neku?" he asked gently, and I sighed heavily.

"I'm scared you're going to leave me again if I tell you," I whispered, lowering my dull blue gaze.

"Neku, I promised you I would never leave you again, no matter what," he reminded me, caressing my cheek.

"I know," I whimpered, starting to cry again out of guilt. "Joshua… I'm sorry, but…I'm pregnant…" The Composer tensed, and I choked out a sob. "Please don't leave me…"

"How is that possible?" he questioned, pulling me back by my shoulders to look me in the eyes.

"Mr. H told me it's because you're the Composer, and that you had no idea of it," I mumbled, trembling in his grasp.

"Neku…" he murmured, and then pulled me close so I could hold onto him, and he gripped me just as tightly as I sobbed loudly, the sound somewhat muffled by his chest. He continued to run his fingers through my hair, and whispered, "I love you," over and over in my ear. Eventually, I managed to calm down, the sobs quieting down to hiccups. Joshua pulled away again, and cupped my face in his hands. "Neku, I'm shocked more than anything, but not angry. I promised I wouldn't leave you ever again, no matter what, and I meant it. I won't leave you in your time of need." My eyes widened at the statement, and as I gazed into his gorgeous violet eyes, I could tell he was being sincere. Immediately, I latched myself to him again, crying out of relief. For fuck's sake, make the crying stop! I'm sick of being an emotional mess!

"Thank you," I said softly when I regained control of my emotions, and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"That's why you've been getting sick and not eating, isn't it? Not because of a stomach bug," he guessed. I nodded, blushing faintly at being caught. "Don't worry, Neku, I'm just glad you're okay. But why weren't you able to sleep?"

"I've been…having wet dreams and nightmares. Wet dreams of you and nightmares of the end of the game," I admitted, still blushing as I lowered my gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm here, and I plan on staying for the entirety of your pregnancy," he assured me, and I blinked up at him with slightly reddened eyes from crying.

"What about after the baby's born?" I pointed out.

"I should be able to take you and the baby back to the UG with me," he shrugged. "But only if you want to. Maybe even sooner if you want."

"You should know the answer to that," I chuckled weakly, smiling at him a bit. My lover smirked back, and then kissed me passionately. I was quick to respond, kissing him back eagerly, and allowing him entry as soon as he pressed his tongue to the seam of my lips. I moaned into his mouth, feeling my blood flowing south. When we parted for air, Joshua straddled me, and I felt his clothed, half-hardened cock pressing against my own, and I gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes. His typically bright violet eyes were darkened with lust, and he licked his lips nervously before speaking.

"Do you want me?" he smirked, his voice hesitant.

"I'm two months pregnant with your child and already horny after a small make-out session. Of course I want you," I growled. "Now fuck me. I have lube in the bedside table drawer."

"So naughty, Nekky~" he purred. "Why would you have lube?"

"…To take care of myself when I was lonely, especially after the wet dreams," I grumbled, blushing a bright crimson. Joshua laughed lightly, but I snapped, "You weren't here, so what was I supposed to do?!"

"Point taken," he chuckled, reaching down to tug off our pajama bottoms and boxers. I helped him, raising my hips to make it easier to remove the offending garments. I gasped sharply at the cold bedroom air that hit my growing erection, and again when he pulled off my t-shirt, shuddering heavily as he pinched and gently twisted my nipples. Joshua teased me, nipping and sucking at my collarbone and neck, leaving several hickies adorning the pale skin there. Eventually, I couldn't take it any longer. After a month and a half of not seeing him, I needed him way too badly.

"J-Josh…hurry it up," I stuttered, giving a startled, un-manly squeak as he stuck a lubed-up finger inside of me without warning after pulling off his shirt. "Ah!"

"Are you okay?" he asked, watching me with a concerned expression.

"You try having a cold finger stuck in your ass after six weeks of no sex, and see how you like it!" I spat, squirming.

"Sorry," he apologized, kissing me lightly. "But you know it'll hurt a lot worse if I don't prep you."

"I know," I growled, becoming impatient. An involuntary whimper escaped me when he slipped in the second finger, scissoring me widely. That's when I felt his hot breath on my crotch, right before he took my member in his mouth. I cried out from the sudden pleasure, and the wet heat surrounding my cock fully distracted me from the pain of being stretched. I could feel my lover smirk as he sucked me off, swirling his tongue around my member in an extremely sensual manner. I felt my release start to approach, and I quickly grabbed his hair, trying to pull him away.

"J-Joshua, I-I'm about to c-cum!" I warned, and he pulled back just in time, adding the third finger as he backed away. Soon after he began to stretch me with all three fingers, I was rocking myself back on his hand, soft moans tumbling past my lips. Joshua withdrew his fingers, and I gave a small whine of protest, making the Composer giggle.

"I'll be inside you soon, Nekky, don't you worry," he smirked, spreading lube on his rock-hard dick and positioning himself at my entrance. "Ready?"

"I've been ready, dammit!" I snapped, so he entered me with one smooth roll of his hips, burying himself to the hilt. My mouth open in a silent scream, and Joshua kissed me lovingly to distract me from the sudden pain. The only noises in the room were the sounds of our lips meeting over and over, and my harsh breathing as I struggled to adjust. I could even feel Joshua's body trembling slightly against mine as he fought to control himself so he wouldn't hurt me. Finally, I'd had enough waiting, and knew that if he started moving, it would ease the pain. "M-move, Josh…"

"Gladly," he grinned wolfishly, and began to move in a series of slow, smooth thrusts. It was too slow of a pace for me at this point, though.

"Faster, Josh!" I ordered, and he chuckled lowly in my ear before replying.

"As you wish~" he purred, and then pulled out almost completely, just the tip still inside of me, drawing a whimper from me before he snapped his hips forward, slamming into me and striking my prostate immediately. As soon as he struck it, I cried out from the wave of pleasure that crashed over me, causing stars to scatter across my vision. The silverette then started to thrust hard, fast, and deep into me, repeatedly striking my prostate over and over as I became a moaning and mewling mess beneath him.

"Neku, you're still so tight," Joshua panted in my ear, and then slipped his hand in between us, stroking my weeping member in time with his swift thrusts, making me cry out again. My release rushed towards me as he stroked and thrust into me with a synchronized pace.

"J-Joshua…I'm g-gonna—" I started to stutter, but the Composer sealed his lips over mine in a passionate kiss, cutting me off.

"We'll come together," he breathed against my lips. He gave an especially hard thrust when he said that, and I couldn't hold back any longer. I came with a loud scream, my cum spattering against our stomachs, and Joshua was quick to cum as well, his white hot seed filling me. The silverette started to pull out, but I grabbed him by the backs of his thighs, causing him to pause.

"Don't…" I whispered, blushing a deep crimson. At his questioning glance, I admitted, "It feels good…to have you…inside me…"

"Then I'll stay," he smiled softly, pulling me closer. "Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled sleepily, suddenly realizing how tired I was again. Joshua kissed me tenderly, and I kissed him back, but then we were interrupted by my stomach growling.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," the Composer chuckled, and I groaned.

"I'm so tired, though…" I whined.

"Then rest while I make something," he urged, but I sighed.

"I won't be able to sleep without you," I admitted, lowering my gaze. "I've been struggling to sleep as it is…"

"How about you rest on the couch while I make something, then?" he suggested, tilting my face so I could look at him.

"All right," I conceded, and the silverette pulled out, making me immediately miss the filling sensation. He then pulled on his boxers and the purple sleep bottoms from earlier before helping me put on a pair of boxers and a clean t-shirt. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal-style, and I gave another startled yelp as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you," he assured me as he carried me out to the living room and set me on the couch. Joshua covered me up with a blanket while I propped myself up with a few pillows. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Is pancakes okay? I know it seems silly, but—" I was cut off with a small kiss.

"It's not silly at all. It actually sounds good to me, too," he said, heading into the kitchen. "I'll bring them out to you when they're ready."

"Thank you," I mumbled, feeling pathetic. As I rested on the couch, I thought about how everything had turned out so far. Joshua was back in my life, after everything that had happened, I was pregnant with his child, and he had completely accepted and supported it. It was still so surprising, but I was grateful.

"Neku, the pancakes are ready," Joshua's voice called from the kitchen, and before I could start to get up, he came out with two plates of pancakes. He handed me mine, and I realized the pancakes had chocolate chips in them. Damn, he's good. I love chocolate chip pancakes! I thanked him gratefully, and he smiled warmly at me as I began to eat.

"So, Neku, when is the baby due?" the Composer asked, his tone almost eager, and I paused mid-bite. Setting down my fork on the plate, I lowered my gaze.

"I'm due to give birth in mid April," I replied, feeling awkward about the words. After all, guys don't typically give birth, ya know.

"So soon?" he blinked in surprise.

"This pregnancy will only last six months, according to Mr. H," I explained, not looking at him. "He said it's because I'm male. Otherwise, it would last nine months."

"Hey," the silverette said suddenly after some silence. I glanced up at him, and he gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm here for you, and I've already got someone covering me while I'm gone. I'm won't leave you." I could feel tears burn in my eyes at his comforting words, and Joshua noticed, too. He took our plates and set them on the coffee table before pulling me close to him in a warm, comforting embrace. I held him tightly, whimpering as I struggled to keep the sobs at bay. Joshua ran his fingers through my hair like he'd done before, helping to calm me, and then he whispered in my ear, "I love you, and I will **never** leave you ever again. Trust me, I don't care if you're pregnant. In fact, I think it's hot." I blushed at that, the tears finally stopping as I looked up at him.

"Pervert," I muttered with a small smile, and he smirked.

"Yes, but you love me for it," he giggled, kissing my nose.

"I do love you, but you're still a pervert," I smiled at him. My lover laughed lightly, and then handed me back my plate.

"Now, eat up Nekky, then we'll go back to bed. After all, both you and the baby need food, and you need to catch up on your sleep," he reminded me, and I smiled at him before resuming eating. As I ate, however, I heard my phone chime, signaling a text. Picking it up, I saw Shiki had texted me. It read, 'Neku, we're really sorry about yesterday. How are you holding up today?' I tapped out a reply.

'I'm doing much better, so you don't need to visit at all. I'll text you when I can,' my text read. I sent it, and soon got a reply.

'Okay, just let us know if you need anything!' she had sent me with a smiley face at the end. I sighed, knowing I probably wouldn't be able to see her or my other friends ever again.

"Who was that?" Joshua asked as I set my phone down.

"It was Shiki. She was apologizing for not coming by yesterday, asked me how I was doing, and told me to let her know if I needed anything," I answered, taking another bite of my pancakes.

"Does she know about what happened between us back during our week?" he questioned, and I shook my head.

"She knows I'm gay, but that's it," I shrugged. "That's why I think she's going for Beat. Either him or Eri. Wouldn't surprise me if she ended up dating her best friend." Joshua giggled at my assumption.

"I can find out for you at some point, if you'd like," he offered.

"Nah, it's fine. She'll tell me whenever it happens," I replied, finishing my pancakes. The silverette took our plates and put them in the dishwasher before returning back to the couch with me.

"Are you still tired?" he inquired, and I yawned, answering his question. He chuckled and picked me back up, bridal-style again, and carried me to my room, where he placed me on the bed and curled up with me under the comforter. I snuggled up to him immediately, giving a content hum.

"I love you, Joshua," I whispered against his bare chest.

"I love you, too, Neku," he murmured, tightening his grip around my waist. "Sleep well." I was soon lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of his steady heartbeat, a small, sleepy smile on my face.

X*X(2 ½ Months Later)X*X

"Jeez, Josh, I'm huge! How can you stand being around me?" I complained as I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Mr. H had lied, I just know it. After all, he had said I would have a **little** weight gain, not a lot! I looked like I had eaten a watermelon! I was one month away from giving birth, as strange as it sounded, and the baby had started moving quite a bit during the past month.

As for my friends, I had texted them before the end of the winter break and claimed I had moved to a cousin's home in America, which they believed. In actuality, I had moved in with Joshua to live with him. I was relieved at that, because they knew I did have a cousin in America, but what they didn't know is that she passed away shortly before the game. Shiki had even wished me the best, claiming to understand my reasons.

"Nekky, you look amazing, hot, and sexy, so stop," he reassured me, coming into the bathroom and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his hands on my swollen stomach. He kissed the side of my neck, and I turned in his arms to kiss him back, but then the baby gave a few kicks, making me break off with a small grunt. "Let's go see Mr. H, just in case," he suggested.

"Good idea," I agreed, so he texted Mr. H to let him know we were teleporting there that way no one would see me. There was soon a beep from the orange flip phone, and Joshua nodded to himself.

"He's cleared any customers out, so we're clear," he told me, and he picked me up, bridal-style as usual, and then teleported to WildKat, where Mr. H was waiting.

"Heya Phones, J," he greeted, smiling at us. He noticed my swollen abdomen, and his eyes widened slightly from behind his shades.

"Sanae, do you know why he's showing so much? You had told him he wouldn't have too much weight gain or anything," Joshua frowned, carefully setting me down on the exam table in the back room, where I would be examined.

"I have my suspicions, but I'll need to check," he replied. Amazingly enough, Mr. H happened to have an ultrasound machine in this room, among other medical supplies. He had told me he had it for just in case something happened, especially after Joshua was born and he had told the older man he was gay. The barista had me lie down on the table, and Joshua held my hand as the cold gel was squeezed onto my stomach, making me flinch.

"Dammit, that's cold!" I hissed, causing Mr. H to laugh a little.

"It tends to be that way, sorry," he apologized. He then placed the scanner thing for the ultrasound against my stomach, and immediately, a whooshing sound echoed in the room, and I watched the image on the monitor from where my head was leaning on Josh's shoulder, unable to tell what everything on there was, until I started to see three similar shapes.

"Wait a sec… Are those…" I trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yep. Congrats, Neku, it looks like you guys are actually having triplets," Mr. H told us. I didn't hear anything after that, as I was shocked. I felt dizzy and lightheaded, and then I passed out, hearing a terrified cry of, "Neku!" as the darkness enveloped my conscious.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Neku?" a very familiar voice called out to me in my unaware state. I struggled against the thick blanket that was my unconsciousness, trying to wake up. "Please, Neku, wake up…" I could hear the sorrow in the plea, and I pushed even harder to regain consciousness. Suddenly, I broke through as my eyes snapped open, and I jolted forward with a sharp gasp.

"Neku!" My eyes darted about, seeking the owner of the voice who had called my name, and then they settled on the anxious form of Joshua.

"…Joshua?" I mumbled, and he immediately grabbed me and held me close to him.

"Dammit, Neku, you scared the fucking shit out of me!" he hissed in my ear, and I was startled when I felt him trembling slightly from small sobs. I wrapped my arms around him, and he tightened his grip on me, being mindful of my stomach. Which, I might add, felt larger now.

"How long was I out for?" I whispered, nervous of the answer.

"Two weeks," he told me as he pulled away, his eyes a bit puffy, and I froze.

"What?" I couldn't believe I was out cold for two weeks! "Are the babies okay?"

"Yes, they're fine, and Sanae managed to get the genders while you were unconscious," he replied.

"What are they?" I asked eagerly, and Joshua giggled, brightening at my change in mood.

"Two boys and a girl," the silverette answered, and I felt happiness swell up inside me, but then I lowered my gaze, finally realizing how worried I'd made my lover.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Joshua," I murmured, and he pulled me into another embrace, and then pulling back to kiss me.

"You terrified me more than anything, Neku, but all that matters is that you and the triplets are okay," he assured me in a soft voice.

"Does Mr. H know why I was out for so long?" I inquired, and he nodded.

"He said it was because you were so mentally shocked by the realization you were having triplets that your mind wasn't ready to cope yet, so you went into an unconscious state to sort of…remedy that," he explained, and I frowned.

"Doesn't make much sense, but whatever," I shrugged. That's when there was a knock on the door, and Mr. H came in.

"Heya Boss, I see you're awake," he greeted.

"Yeah, Joshua already told me everything," I said. "Am I allowed to go home now, Mr. H?"

"Let me just make some final checks on you, and then you can," the barista smiled. He then proceeded to check my heart, pulse, and respiratory rates, and temperature, and then he had me pull up my shirt some so he could do an ultrasound on me. Again, I flinched slightly at the coldness of the gel, and then he pressed the scanner thing to my swollen abdomen. While the whooshing and the sounds of four heartbeats beating in unison echoed in the room, Mr. H watched the screen as he scanned. Finally, he looked at us with a pleased smile. "The triplets seem perfectly fine, and healthy as can be at this point. This should be the last time you need to get checked until you go into labor, Neku, so you'll have to stay home on bed rest. Try not to do too much, you hear me?"

"I understand," I nodded. "Thanks again, Mr. H."

"Anytime, Neku, anytime," he smiled. "Now get him home, J, and make sure he gets lots of rest."

"I will, Sanae," my lover agreed, and then he picked me up, bridal-style, before teleporting us back home. The Composer set me down on our bed before crawling over me and pulling me close to him, kissing me slowly, lovingly, and deeply. When he pulled away, I felt his hardening cock poke my thigh.

"Got you hard already, huh?" I whispered. "What happened to me not doing too much?"

"What can I say? You're hot and sexy as fuck when your stomach is round with our children," he smirked back, and I gaped at him.

"You're shitting me, right?" I said, my cheeks darkening with embarrassment. "I'm not hot, I'm fat as hell!"

"Don't you dare say that, Neku," Joshua chided me. "You're beautiful, and I want you, right now."

"Pervert," I muttered, but let him kiss me anyway. I couldn't resist him; his kisses were too damn addicting. Joshua slid his tongue into my mouth, and we moaned into each other's mouths as he tasted me. As we kissed, I felt him pull off my sweatpants and boxers in one fluid motion, and I heard him unzip his jeans before removing them with his boxers, too. He kissed me passionately, a series of long, slow, and thorough kisses that made my heart yearn and ache for him. When we parted for air, he took advantage of my breathless state to tug off my shirt, and then he unbuttoned his and let it slide off his pale shoulders. Now we were both bare to each other, but I felt incredibly self-conscious due to him gazing at my nude body. Mainly my stomach. I looked away, my cheeks burning, but Joshua grabbed my chin gently and forced me to look at him.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Neku," he urged, smiling softly. "You're beautiful." Without giving me a chance to reply, he kissed me again, passionately.

"…You're such a sap," I mumbled once he pulled back. Smirking, he reached his hand into the bedside table drawer, where he fished out the bottle of lube. Slicking up three fingers, he pressed one against my entrance, waiting until I'd visibly relaxed before slipping it inside of me. Joshua pumped his finger in and out of me, soon adding a second finger and scissoring me widely. I gave a tiny whimper at the feeling of being stretched, so my lover sealed his lips over mine to soothe me. It worked, and I relaxed again as he slid in the third finger and scissored me again, stretching my entrance as wide as he could without hurting me. When the silverette felt I was thoroughly prepared, he withdrew the pale, slender digits, drawing a whine from me.

"Almost ready~" Joshua purred as he lightly rolled me over onto my knees, beginning to slick up his cock with lube. Soon enough, he pressed his hardened cock against my entrance, gripping my hips from behind me. "Ready, Nekky?"

"Just fuck me already, Josh!" I spat, but immediately gave a loud gasp when he swiftly entered me, burying himself to the hilt. A long, low moan escaped past my lips, immense pleasure washing over me at the filling sensation my lover's cock provided. Joshua waited for me to adjust, but even so, I could feel his hips trembling as he resisted the urge to thrust into me. "Move, Josh," I finally gasped. He kissed the back of my neck, smirking against my pale skin before beginning to thrust deep, hard, and fast into me, like a sex-crazed animal. I cried out loudly with each thrust he gave me, his cock striking me deeply until he found my prostate. When that happened, I shrieked and gripped the sheets tightly, desperate to be able to hold Joshua as he fucked me. Not quite feasible because of how far along I was in my pregnancy with the triplets, but I would have to make do with the sheets.

"So…tight…Neku," Joshua panted in my ear in between thrusts. He nipped the back of my neck, curing the sting with his tongue and kissing the spot better. I felt him reach around my waist and begin to stroke my neglected dick in time with each roll of his hips against mine. The added pleasure tore a moan from my throat, and then I screamed Joshua's name as I came, my cum spattering onto the sheets. The Composer was quick to follow with a loud groan, clamping down on my shoulder as he released his white hot seed deep inside of me. Once our orgasms had finally ended, Joshua pulled out of me before shifting around me so we were facing each other and so I didn't have to move. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, and then moved one hand to where our children laid. There were a few soft kicks in response to his touch, making him giggle and our unborn children to kick more.

"They really seem to like your voice," I murmured, looking into his loving violet eyes.

"I would hope so. After all, they'll hear me often, seeing as I'm their father," he smirked. He kissed me tenderly, making me melt in his embrace, but then I felt a particularly hard kick, making me wince. "Are you okay?" Right after he asked me that, a sharp pain ran through me, and I gasped.

"No, I think they're coming," I whimpered, and his eyes widened. "Summon Sanae, I don't want to move." Joshua nodded, and quickly sent off a summon, which took the form of a silver fox before darting away. While we waited, Joshua quickly got dressed, and then helped me put my shirt on. We didn't even bother with my boxers or sweatpants, considering they would have to come off anyway so I could give birth. Then the Composer cleaned up my cum from the sheets before sitting next to me once he'd propped me up with the pillows and covered my lower half with a sheet. He held my hand as I gripped his tightly, the contractions already hitting me hard and fast. I yelped when a particularly painful contraction hit, squeezing my lover's hand even harder when my water broke, as strange as that sounds. Finally, Mr. H appeared after a half an hour, and he had some blankets and medical equipment with him.

"Damn, that was quick," he commented. "You ready for this, Neku?"

"I don't have much of a choice, now do I?" I bit out, wincing at another contraction.

"No, you don't. But try and mentally be ready for the pain. It may hurt now, but wait until you have to birth them," he advised. I growled at him, but it swiftly morphed into a cry of pain when another contraction rolled through me. "Let me check to see how far along you are." The barista slipped on a glove, and then stuck it inside of me. After a couple seconds, he withdrew it, and said, "You're already nine centimeters dilated, Neku, so you're close to pushing. Joshua, you'll need to help me."

"No! I don't want him to leave me!" I protested, but Joshua pulled away, kissing my temple as he carefully pried his hand free of my death grip.

"I'll be here the whole time, Neku, I promise. I just need to help Sanae with delivering our children," he told me soothingly as he wiped my forehead free of the sweat that had collected there. Tears of pain pricked at my eyes when another powerful contraction hit, and I cried out.

"It hurts so bad!" I wailed.

"I think it's time to start pushing, Neku," Mr. H informed me, and I nodded weakly. Look, I know I've fought hundreds of Noise, taken on more powerful ones, and received a lot of damage during the tougher fights, but that doesn't mean I have the highest pain tolerance. Especially if it's this kind of extreme pain. Mr. H guided me into beginning to push, and I complied, pushing as hard as I could. This process went on for a several minutes, when finally, I felt a sharp pain between my legs, and an agonized scream tore its way out of my throat when I pushed out our first child. "Congratulations, Neku, the first one's a boy," Mr. H announced, but all I could do was give a tiny smile in response as I tried to catch my breath from the effort and agony. I watched him pass the wailing infant to Joshua, who wrapped him up in a royal blue blanket after snipping the umbilical cord. Now to get the other two out, ugh…

"You can do this, Neku," Joshua urged, sitting next to me while holding our son.

"If you **ever** fucking cum inside of me again, I'll fucking castrate you, god damn it!" I snarled, making the silverette flinch.

"Neku, you still have to push out two more," Mr. H reminded me. I glared at him silently, but began to push anyway. It was the same as the first one, and soon, I had pushed out our second born, which was the other boy, according to the barista. He came out crying loudly, and Joshua wrapped him up in a light blue blanket once Mr. H had snipped the umbilical cord. At this point, I was exhausted, and I could barely take the pain wracking my body. I flopped back against the pillows, breathing heavily as another contraction rolled through me.

"I can't… It hurts…too much…" I panted, tears streaking down along my cheeks.

"Neku, I know it does, but you need to keep going," Joshua encouraged me. "I promise, after this, it's over."

"It hurts!" I cried out painfully, but pushed anyway, trying to hurry it along. Once more, I pushed for multiple ten second intervals, and then Mr. H informed me that he could see the head.

"Come on, Neku, you just need to pass the shoulders, and then I can pull her out from there!" the dark-haired man ordered. Frustrated, and in agony, I pushed as hard as I could, putting more effort than I had before into it, and screamed at the top of my lungs. Finally, I felt that sharp pain of the shoulders passing for the third time, and then she was pulled out. I faintly heard the sound of her umbilical cord being cut, and then it registered that she was screaming her little lungs out to clear them. "Congratulations, Neku. You're now the mother of three beautiful children." I barely managed to even look at Mr. H, for I was that exhausted. Soon after he said that, I passed out, unable to remain awake for any longer.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up, it was to the sound of one of my babies crying. My eyelids fluttered open, and as my sight became clearer, I saw Joshua gently soothing the younger boy, judging by the light blue blanket. I smiled slightly when my lover managed to quiet him back down, and he carefully placed the infant back into his crib.

"There, now get some more sleep," he murmured. Silently, I waited to see if the silverette would notice my waking up, and when he turned, he did. "Neku!" he gasped.

"You've really taken on the parenting roll, huh?" I smiled, my voice soft. Joshua's violet eyes began to water, and he quickly ran over to the bed and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, wrapping my arms around him weakly. I guess my body was still trying to recover.

"I was so worried, Neku…" the Composer mumbled against my neck. "I didn't know if you would wake up… Especially after two days had passed and you hadn't woken up…"

"You know I'm stronger than that, Josh," I reminded him.

"I do know, but seeing you in so much pain hurt me, too," Joshua whispered, pulling away to look me in the eyes. He kissed me tenderly, lovingly, and then smiled when he backed away slightly. "Do you want to meet our children? I know they're eager to finally see their mother."

"Of course," I nodded. Joshua got up and careful wheeled the crib over, which made me thankful that we had gotten a crib with lockable wheels. He then picked up the oldest boy, still wrapped in the royal blue blanket, and placed him in my arms.

"This is our first born," Joshua murmured, and I smiled softly as I studied his features as he cooed happily in my arms. He looked like he was half of each of us, with his fuzzy ginger hair that had faint silver streaks. His eyes, though, were beautiful. The left was violet, like Joshua's, while the right was blue, like mine. He was pale, except for his rosy cheeks, which made me chuckle quietly. "I didn't name them yet, by the way. I was waiting for you." My lover's words made me look at him, surprised.

"Really?" I blinked, and he nodded. "Then I want to name this one Tenshi."

"I like that," he smiled.

"Knew you would," I smirked. I kissed the infant's forehead gently before letting Joshua put him back in the crib. He then placed the middle child in my arms, the youngest boy. He was similar to his brother in complexion, with his pale skin and rosy cheeks, but his hair and eyes were different. While Tenshi had ginger hair and two different colored eyes, this little boy had silver fuzzy hair and sapphire blue eyes. "What should we name him?" I asked, even though I had a name in mind already.

"I'm thinking…Kaze," the Composer finally said, making me blink in surprise. "What?"

"That's the name I was thinking of," I admitted, and Joshua smiled.

"Great minds think alike," he shrugged. I nodded in agreement before softly kissing Kaze's forehead and allowing Joshua set him back in the crib. Finally, he passed me our daughter, and I immediately knew she would be a looker when she was older. She had fuzzy ginger hair, violet eyes like her father, and pale skin with rosy cheeks, just like her brothers. She was certainly a beautiful little baby girl.

"You name her," I murmured, gently pressing my lips to her forehead. Joshua appeared to think about it for a bit, and then spoke.

"How about Rayne?" he suggested. After a moment, I nodded, feeling that it fit her perfectly.

"It's perfect," I smiled, but then a yawn escaped me.

"Tired already, huh?" Joshua guessed, and I nodded. "Then get some sleep. I'll let Sanae know you're awake, and take care of the triplets while you rest."

"Thanks, Josh," I mumbled, my eyelids already starting to droop closed. I felt him take Rayne out of my arms, and then he kissed my forehead. "Love you…"

"Sleep well, Neku," he whispered. "I love you, too."

X*X(9 Years Later)X*X

"Tenshi, Kaze, Rayne! Time for dinner!" I called, my large Reaper wings shuffling slightly. The three children looked up from their combat practice, and then grinned.

"Coming, Mom!" they answered, and quickly ran over to come inside. As they got ready to eat, I thought about how the past nine years have just flown by. Over the years, Tenshi, Kaze, and Rayne had matured greatly, despite being so young. My guess was that it was from being born with the Composer's and my genes. We had raised them to respect life and death equally, even if they were on the latter side. About six years after they were born, their hearts stopped on their own, allowing them to become Reapers. Joshua and I had refused to make them play the Reapers' Game, due to their youth and them being our children. Recently, however, they had begun training so they could take part in the Games against the Players. I had a feeling no Players would win if any of the triplets became a Game Master.

Their wings, surprisingly, hadn't stayed black like they should have. They had changed to a silvery white color in the design of the Reaper's wings at the age of eight years old, but weren't as big as mine or Joshua's. Not yet, anyway. This was probably because they were still so young. Joshua's wings, when he showed them, were large, white, and feathered, whereas mine were slightly smaller than his and looked like a typical Reaper's, but this was due to my rank as his Conductor. Yes, two years after the triplets were born, I had asked Joshua to make me his Conductor. That meant he had to kill me again, but at least it was expected and wanted this time.

Each of the triplets, though, had developed their own personalities over time. Tenshi was similar to me, in that he was quiet and soft spoken. His fuzzy hair from infancy had naturally grown into my hair style, and his blue and violet eyes had gained a certain seriousness and sense of knowing to them. He was very much like me, but was also cunning like Joshua. His Imagination had to be the most powerful of the three, as he had a lot of power to him in combat so far, and that was just while he was starting learn. He even channeled his Imagination through Pins like me, but his preference was fire pins. As for his Noise form, he had gained the form of a dragon.

Kaze was a lot like his brother in personality, but the main difference was he was more caring. He cared a bit too much about his brother and sister, and that often got in the way of his training. He would overly fret if they took a blow, and then he would be easily overcome. His silver hair had grown out to be long and straight, and it hung down to about the middle of his back. Sometimes he tied it back in a ponytail, but not often. In combat, his Imagination was channeled through a pair of fans. His Noise form was a griffin.

Rayne had grown into a beautiful girl, and her ginger hair, similar to mine in color, had grown out in a style exactly like her father's. She actually looked like a young female version of Joshua, but with orange hair. She certainly acted like him, too. It was funny to think about it, to be honest. Her personality was quirky, and she often had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She liked to trick Tenshi often, as Kaze was more sensitive to her teasing, and she tried to rile her oldest brother up because of his quiet nature. In combat, her Imagination was channeled through her fists, which were covered by black leather fingerless gloves. Her Noise form was a phoenix.

My Noise form, on the other hand, was a kitsune, and as long as I kept my Pins on me when I changed form, then those Pins would be the base for my attacks.

But although a lot of things had changed for Joshua and me over the years, one thing hadn't: our sex life. Sometimes Joshua seemed insatiable, but I didn't mind in the slightest. Surprisingly, I hadn't gotten pregnant again since the triplets had been born, and Mr. H had explained that that was because it was a one-time thing. I wouldn't become pregnant again, which was fine by me. Though I did have to admit, I missed the early days of when my babies were helpless and depended so heavily on Joshua and me. Okay, I take it back. I would like to be pregnant again. I decided I would have to ask Mr. H about it sometime soon. My opportunity would come sooner than I had thought, though, as the barista would be coming by to pick up the triplets after dinner so Joshua and I could have the weekend alone. That's when there was a knock on the door, and then Mr. H walked in, waving hello.

"Heya guys," he greeted, and then addressed the triplets. "You guys about ready for a weekend of training?"

"Yeah! I am **so** gonna beat Tenshi this time!" Rayne grinned. She had yet to beat her oldest brother in combat, and always pushed herself so she could keep trying. As for Kaze, they were evenly matched, and their training sessions often ended in a draw.

"Keep dreaming, Rayne," Tenshi smirked, crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll take him on together if need be," Kaze assured his sister.

"But then it wouldn't be fair!" she whined.

"Don't worry, you three will get plenty of practice while with Sanae this weekend," Joshua assured them. "Now, do you all have everything you'll need to get you through the weekend?"

"Yeah, I made sure they did," I answered for them. "Now go get your backpacks, you guys. You don't want to keep Mr. H waiting, do you?" They shook their heads before I began to herd them toward the door. Joshua started to clean up while I did that, which was good. It meant I could hopefully ask Mr. H my question.

"Something on your mind, Phones?" the barista asked, and I blinked at him in surprise. "I can read you easily. Not as easily as J, but anyway. What's up?"

"I'll tell you once the triplets have gone ahead," I said under my breath. We got to the door, and Tenshi, Kaze, and Rayne grabbed their backpacks. "All right, you three, behave for Mr. H, or else you're in big trouble when you get home, you hear?"

"Yes, Mom," they chimed in unison.

"Good. Now go on ahead. I need to ask Mr. H something," I told them, and they began to leave. "And be careful! I love you guys!"

"Love you, too, Mom!" they called back before leaving to WildKat. Once they were gone, I turned to the Producer with a sigh.

"Don't worry about them too much, Phones. They have such strong Imaginations that they can handle the Noise if need be," Mr. H assured me. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I want to become pregnant again," I murmured, a faint blush covering my cheeks as I spoke. The dark-haired man's eyes widened slightly before he smirked.

"I was wondering when you'd try to find out if you and Josh could have another kid," he chuckled. "As long as you truly desire it, then it should happen."

"Thanks, Mr. H," I nodded, a grateful expression on my face. "Better get going before they try to break into the coffee stash." He laughed loudly, and then left to WildKat after waving farewell. Once he was out of sight and the door was shut, I felt Joshua's presence behind me before he wrapped his arms around my waist as he began to kiss along the side of my neck.

"What were you talking to Sanae about?" he purred. I tilted my head to the side to allow him more access, but didn't say anything. God forbid if I told him. I didn't want to ruin the weekend, but I also knew I'd have to say something sooner rather than later. "You know I can make you tell me, Neku…" he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his warm breath ghosted over my ear, and decided that I should tell him. Turning in his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck before speaking.

"Josh, how would you feel if I wanted another baby?" I asked. The Composer blinked in surprise, and was quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"I thought we couldn't after the triplets," he said.

"I was asking Mr. H about it, and he said if I desired it enough, it would happen," I explained. Joshua smiled at my statement, and I realized he wanted another baby, too.

"As long as you want this, then I'll support you," he told me, pulling me into a hug. When he kissed my neck again, I shivered, but it worsened at his next words. "Let's make a baby, Nekky~"

"Pervert," I whispered, and I felt his cheeky grin against my neck.

"But you love me for it," he giggled before picking me up bridal-style and rushing us off to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, kissing me lovingly and running his hands along my chest beneath my shirt as he straddled me. When his hands rubbed my nipples, I moaned into his mouth, allowing him access into mine. Our tongues danced and entwined, and the occasional harsh nip to my lips told me Joshua wanted this badly. We hadn't been able to have sex in a couple months, and I knew how insatiable he was sometimes. Sure, we'd been able to sneak in a few hand jobs and blowjobs here and there, but it just wasn't enough. Damn, I'll be sore after this weekend…

Joshua pulled away to remove my shirt, and I unbuttoned his once mine was gone, allowing him to shrug off the article of clothing. His hands caressed their way to my waist, where he began to tug at my pants as he shifted off of me to get the clothes off. I lifted my hips to aid him, and he pulled off both my pants and boxers in one go. Once I was completely exposed to him, he straddled me again and began to kiss down along my jaw line, to my collarbone, and then to my chest, where he latched onto one of my nipples, licking, nipping, and sucking at the nub to harden it. I moaned and shivered beneath him, shuddering heavily when he hummed against my nipple. He switched to the other, and I whimpered pathetically, especially when he began to stroke my hardening member.

I bit my lip to try and stifle the noises I was making, but the silverette put a quick stop to that. He nipped my bottom lip, tugging gently before releasing it and kissing my lips briefly.

"Don't do that, Neku. That's my job~" he purred, making me blush. In frustration, I grabbed at his jeans, and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them before yanking the offending clothing down to his knees along with his boxers. "Impatient, aren't we?"

"Shut it, Josh!" I snapped, embarrassed. "It's been two months, and hand jobs and blowjobs are NOT enough."

"I agree," Joshua giggled, making my heart flutter. "Let's fuck." He shimmied his jeans and boxers off completely, and we both moaned at the feeling of our erections pressed against each other as he straddled me again. Kissing me again, he managed to fish out the lube from the bedside table drawer and uncap it. Soon enough, I felt his slick finger pressed against my entrance, so I relaxed so it wouldn't hurt as much. He inserted the digit, and thrust it in and out several times so I could adjust. I gripped his shoulders when he slipped in the second finger, scissoring me widely. This went on for a little bit until he added the third one, and I whimpered as he began to seek out my prostate. His fingers curled and straightened, and then the tips brushed against it, making me cry out in pleasure.

"There, Josh!" I gasped. He smirked widely at my response, scissoring me a few more times before withdrawing his fingers. A needy whine escaped me at the empty feeling, and Joshua giggled.

"I'll be inside you soon enough, Neku," he purred teasingly as he slicked up his erection. I growled in frustration before pushing him back on the mattress and straddling him. "Neku? What are you—?" I didn't let him finish, as I quickly positioned myself above his cock, and then lowered myself onto him with a moan. The silverette groaned loudly at the tight heat surrounding him before looking up at me in shock.

"You were teasing me too much, Josh," I growled, shivering slightly as I adjusted myself on his hips. My lover let out an unsteady breath as I gave an experimental wiggle of my hips.

"Ride me, Neku," he smirked, albeit a little shakily. Glaring down at him, I sucked in a deep breath before beginning to move. I lifted myself up and down on his cock, moaning softly at the filling sensation. Unfortunately, the angle wasn't just quite right for my prostate to be struck. That is, it wasn't until Joshua pulled me closer to him by my arms. I gasped sharply before a loud moan escaped me when my prostate was hit, and nearly fell over onto Joshua as a result. Joshua thrust his hips up against mine, hitting my prostate again, and then rolled us over so he was on top.

"Too much for you, Neku?" he teased when he saw how breathless I was from the thrusts.

"Shut up!" I huffed, folding my arms over my chest. The silverette merely smirked before beginning to roll his hips smoothly against mine. With each powerful thrust he gave, my prostate was struck hard and my moans became louder and more high-pitched. My hands moved to grip his back, digging my nails into the pale skin there. Joshua let a hiss escape him in response, but didn't break pace. When he began to pump my neglected cock in time with his thrusts, I cried out in pleasure, tightening my grip around his torso. I soon felt my release approaching quickly, and looked up into those lust-darkened violet eyes. Before I could warn him, however, he gave a particularly hard thrust, sending me over the edge. I screamed my lover's name as I came, hard, my cum spattering into Joshua's hand.

"F-FUCK!" Joshua groaned, biting down lightly on my neck as he released his white hot seed deep inside me. The silverette's arms trembled as he struggled to hover over and not crush me, but then they gave out, and he fell onto me with a grunt. After a while, he pulled out, and then rolled us over so we were on our sides facing each other. He leaned in and kissed me, a series of thorough, loving kisses. When we parted, we each had a dazed smile on our faces. Joshua pulled me close, and I buried my face into the crook of his shoulder.

"I love you, Josh," I whispered.

"Love you, too, Neku," he murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"I really hope this works," I mumbled tiredly against his skin.

"I'm sure it will," he assured me. "Now, get some sleep. You're gonna need it." I heard the smirk in his voice, but merely rolled my eyes in response.

"G'night, Josh," I yawned, snuggling up closer to him.

"Goodnight, Neku," he said softly, wrapping his arms around me. As I drifted off to sleep, I thought to myself, ' _Who knew something so unexpected would make things so right?_ '

A/N: AND DONE! FINALLY got this finished. I had honestly forgotten about this fic for quite a while, but I'm glad I remembered it! Sorry about the length, but the other part is over twice as long! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I thought of this while writing the original, and it was thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal that I managed to do this. I did Joshua's portion for each lemon, as well as the parts Neku wasn't in, and she did all of Neku's parts. This is all third person POV, just so it would be easier to write as an RP. I apologize for the length, but I didn't want to split it up. This is basically a reversed version, where Neku is seme and Joshua is uke. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, and many thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal for the help with this version!

Unexpected

Reversed Positions

X*X(Week 2, Day 5)X*X

"Urgh... Get a move on, will ya!?" Neku shouted toward the lanky silverette as he trailed behind. "Let's just get this search over with!"

"I'm going, Neku dear," Joshua smirked. "Have some patience for once."

" **Don't** call me 'dear'!" Neku snarled out, and his agitation was obvious to anyone bothering to watch. If anyone had been able to see him, that is, given that they were still in the UG. "Which way do we go now?"

"Hmm... Let me see here..." Joshua murmured, gazing at his phone's screen and looking to see where the tracker would lead them.

Neku stood a little to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for Joshua to tell which way to go. As he tapped his foot impatiently, though, he let his eyes travel along his Partner's almost feminine form. Much as he hated to think so (about his KILLER, no less), he couldn't deny that he was somewhat attractive…in his own way.

Now if only he wasn't such an ass half the time...

'...speaking of...' Neku thought absently as he focused on said part of Joshua's body. After a brief moment more of just staring, he decided that enough was enough.

"Argh! Gimme that thing!" he finally demanded as he stalked over and snatched Joshua's phone from his hand.

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of using my phone, thank you very much!" Joshua huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, your phone, sure... but you had us walking around in circles the past two days," Neku pointed out. "So I'll be taking point today."

"Fine, fine. Lead the way, 'dear'," the silverette giggled.

Neku snarled in annoyance, but rather than comment on it, he looked down to the phone for a moment. It took him only a moment to figure out the direction they had to go.

So he went the opposite way on purpose.

"This way," Neku said as he tucked the phone away and began walking a little faster than his casual pace.

"You do realize that's MY phone, correct? How am I supposed to fight the Noise without it, Nekky?" Joshua reminded his Partner with a smirk.

"Don't call me THAT either!" Neku snarled. "And why're you so itchy to get your phone back? Got something on there I'm not allowed to see, maybe?" As he spoke those words, his tone actually shifted into something that could almost be called predatory.

"Nothing of the sort," the silverette replied, noting the change in tone. It made him a little wary, but he decided to keep it in mind instead of acknowledging it.

"Uh-huh... Sure..." Neku mumbled, voice back to normal, as if nothing had happened at all. He said nothing more as he turned back to the road and continued walking. Joshua wordlessly followed his Partner so as to keep close, but also decided to keep a little distance between them. All the while, he began to notice that they were heading into unfamiliar territory. At least, unfamiliar to Players, that is.

'Where is he leading me…?" he thought to himself. If Neku seemed aware of Joshua's thoughts, he certainly didn't show it. Instead, he occasionally pulled out Joshua's phone to check the tracker, before he walked up to what appeared to be a hotel.

"...seems to be coming from here..." Neku mumbled.

"Really now? If you say so…" Joshua shrugged, feeling a bit nervous, not that he would show it, let alone admit it. Neku looked around the entrance, before shrugging.

"No Player decal... guess we'll be invisible in here. Oh well..." Wordlessly, he stepped into the building. Joshua followed loyally, like a good Partner should, his nerves beginning to spike from Neku's nonchalant behavior. The redhead stopped in the middle of the large hall, and instead took out the tracker, seeming to consider something, before he seemed to notice his Partner's behavior. "What's with you? You're being weird…"

"Me, weird? Why, how kind of you to notice, dear," Joshua giggled to hide his slight anxiety. Neku growled softly, but shook off his annoyance quickly.

"So? What's your deal?"

"Nothing's wrong, Nekky," the silverette cooed mockingly to get his Partner annoyed enough to stay out of his hair. The other teen snarled again, before he snorted and walked further along.

"Whatever…Let's just go." Joshua nodded, a content smirk in place at having successfully gotten the redhead off his tail. He continued to follow Neku through the hall, uncertain of their destination. After a short walk, they reached an unlocked room. Neku briefly peeked inside, before stepping into the room, checking the phone one more time.

"…should be in here somewhere…"

"Oh? And what would that be, Nekky?" Joshua teased, knowing his dear Partner wouldn't know the answer. He snatched his phone back, but immediately paled when he saw where the blip on the screen was. "What the hell?" No sooner had Joshua said so, the door to the room closed with a resolute bang, shortly followed by the click of the lock. "Neku?! What the hell are you doing?!" the shorter teen demanded.

"…" Neku seemed to consider the question for a few moments, before he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't think I'm doing anything… **yet**."

"Yet…?" Joshua gulped, backing away slowly from the redhead.

"What? Don't tell me you're actually **afraid**..." Neku taunted with a small smirk that was mostly hidden by his collar, as he stepped towards his Partner, making him back up toward the bed in the room. Said teen gulped audibly as the backs of his thighs touched the bed, answering Neku's question. Neku stopped barely a foot away from Joshua, and simply stared him down for a minute more... before he abruptly shoved the silverette backwards to fall over onto the bed. Joshua yelped at the abrupt action, quickly propping himself up with his elbows as he stared at Neku warily. Soundlessly, Neku closed the remaining distance and climbed on the bed as well, using his arms to trap Joshua in place.

"Really...? Afraid... of little ol' me?" he murmured thoughtfully. "It's not like I bite..." This time, the smirk was clearly visible from behind his collar. "Not that hard, anyway..." The smaller teen's violet eyes widened in shock as a blush spread along his cheeks at Neku's comment. Neku's smirk grew just a bit, before he sprang into action, locking his mouth with his Partner's and at the same time forcing him flat on his back, gripping his wrists and pinning them to the bed.

Joshua gave a startled gasp when he was kissed so forcefully as he struggled to free his wrists from the taller teen's grip. Neku used the gasp to force his tongue past Joshua's lips, while adjusting the grip he had on his captive's wrists, letting the index finger play along the pulse lightly. The silverette let slip a small moan from the feeling of Neku's tongue on his, the heat in his cheeks spreading as a result, but feebly continued to struggle. The redhead continued playing with the other's tongue, before he sucked it into his own mouth as his fingers skittered along the inside of Joshua's wrists. Joshua whimpered in response, feeling the pleasurable sensations run through him from just a mere touch to his wrists and the deep kiss. Finally, Neku pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues together, before falling on Joshua's chin.

"It's just me, Josh..." he murmured, slowly releasing Joshua's wrists as he ran the fingers along the skin. "Are you really so afraid of me?" Joshua had to take a moment to collect his scattered thoughts before he answered.

"N-no…I'm not," he replied, cursing himself inwardly for stuttering. The taller teen regarded Joshua momentarily, before he smirked again.

"Good," he said, and the predatory tone was back in his voice. But he didn't give Joshua the time to think on it for long, as he moved in and began to lick and suckle on his Partner's throat, humming softly as he did so. The ashen-haired teen gave a muffled whimper from the action, biting his lip hard in an attempt to stifle the sound. His fingers, now that his hands were free, dug into the blanket they were on, gripping tightly.

"Don't." Neku kissed the underside of Joshua's throat as he whispered. "I want to hear you... so don't hold back..." Joshua didn't want to budge on that, though, and continued to bite his lip. Unconsciously, though, his head tilted back, giving Neku more access to his throat. Neku frowned a little, unseen by his Partner, before he smirked quietly. As he began to nip further along the teen's throat, he brought up his hands, beginning to tug Joshua's shirt from his jeans, before slipping his hands under the loose material, up along his chest. Slowly and sensually, he then traced his fingers along Joshua's nipples, before abruptly pinching them between his fingers.

"AH!" Joshua yelped, the sensual pleasure he'd been experiencing from the caresses immediately intensifying from the pinches. His hands instinctively moved to grip Neku's shoulders in response, his short nails digging into the pale skin. Neku chuckled as he retracted one hand so that he could undo the buttons of Joshua's shirt whilst using the other hand to tease at his nipples in turn. And all the while he continued to lick, suck and bite along Joshua's throat, likely leaving several dozen hickeys in his wake.

A gasp escaped the silverette, and his toes curled in his shoes at all of the pleasurable sensations. With the buttons out of the way, Neku began kissing his way further down his Partner's chest, fingers playing along the expanse of bared skin, before he latched down on his right nipple. Joshua cried out, his grip tightening on Neku's shoulders painfully. Neku hissed a little as the nails bit into his skin, but he ignored it in favor of nipping on Joshua's nipple with his teeth, before swiping his tongue over the hardened bud. This drew a choked whimper from the silverette, especially when he felt his jeans tightening from the pleasurable actions. The redhead pulled back after almost a minute of suckling, switching his attention to the other while using one hand to flick at the one he had just abandoned. At the same time, he slid his free hand along Joshua's side, pausing at the hem of his jeans, where he proceeded to move his finger in a slow, sensual pattern along the silverette's abdomen.

"N-Neku…" the smaller teen whimpered, needing more than just these sensual touches and caresses to his body.

"Mmhmm?" Neku hummed softly, looking up without moving from what he was doing, his fingers still moving slowly and teasingly.

"I-I…I need…m-more…" the silverette stuttered, shuddering heavily at the vibrations from his Partner's hum. The redhead smirked a bit as he pulled away, licking his lips suggestively, and moved over so his mouth was right by Joshua's ear.

"More... what?" he whispered, before he languidly licked along the smaller teen's ear shell.

"Ahh-hah…!" Joshua moaned, making a very feeble attempt to squirm away from the licking. He couldn't even find the words to answer with, despite knowing what he wanted—no, needed. Neku merely smirked and gave the other's ear a playful nip, before he exhaled lightly.

"C'mon, Josh…you're gonna have to be a little more specific than that…" he whispered, as he held down his hips and then ground his own obvious hard-on against Joshua's. That tore a strangled groan from Joshua's throat, before he managed to gasp out an answer.

"There! M-more…there!" Joshua panted, whining softly when he couldn't move his own hips.

Neku bit back a moan of his own as he rolled his hips one more time, before he murmured, "Right here, hm?" He moved in and nipped at the exposed throat. Joshua gasped at the nip to his skin, and attempted to wriggle his hips from Neku's grip to gain control. He wasn't given the time to do so, however, as one of Neku's hands moved around to his front, and then he palmed Joshua's clothed erection, before he **squeezed**.

"Oh my god…!" the silverette choked out. His hips bucked involuntarily from the sudden pressure to his crotch, and he moaned loudly.

"Mmm…ya like that, huh?" Neku purred as he moved his hand slowly but steadily, squeezing on occasion. Joshua only managed a small nod, his body becoming overwhelmed from the pleasure. Neku smirked as he briefly paused to pull down the zipper. "Well... it's about to get even better..." he whispered seductively, and then moved his hand inside and past the cloth barrier of Joshua's underwear, curling his fingers around his Partner's flesh firmly.

"AHH!" Joshua cried out, his hips bucking against the redhead's hand. He bit his lip hard again, trying to prevent too much noise from escaping him. The taller teen merely let out a breathless chuckle as he started moving his hand in the limited space he had, while simultaneously working on ridding the shorter of the remainder of his clothes. Joshua slowly realized what his Partner was doing, and tried to worm out of his shirt, but to no avail. When Neku noticed this, he allowed a small smirk and pushed up into a half crouch, pulling Joshua up with him. This made it a little painful to keep moving his hand, but he endured it for long enough to tug on the annoying article of clothing.

A small wave of relief passed over Joshua for a moment, but then he decided to try and take Neku's shirt off as well. Neku cocked an eyebrow at the move, but he didn't say anything about it and instead pulled back briefly, removing his headphones and the lanyard holding his MP3 player, before he helped the smaller teen in removing his own shirt. Joshua reached out for the redhead once the article of clothing was gone, wanting nothing more than to have as much contact as possible. He never realized he could feel this way about someone, let alone someone that seemed to be an opposite of him. This whole…thing they were doing just made it more real.

Though the sudden gesture startled Neku into immobility for a bit, he recovered swiftly and reached back for Joshua's neck, shifting his head before pulling in, locking their mouths together again. His other hand, in the meantime, ran along the silverette's back as he pressed him up as close as was humanly possible. The smaller teen moaned and whimpered against Neku, clinging to him tightly as he wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. His fingers played with some of the strands of hair at the nape of his Partner's neck. Neku groaned a little at the tickling sensation at his neck, as he lowered Joshua back on the bed and once again rolled his hips down against Joshua's. The silverette gasped, breaking away from the kiss.

"N…Neku…!" he whimpered pathetically.

"Mmm... yes?" Neku murmured with another roll of his hips.

"I-I…need…" Joshua panted, and then swallowed so he could get out the words. "I…I need you!"

This time, Neku was barely able to hold his groan back as the words fell from Joshua's lips. "Mmm... do you have ANY idea..." he moaned, as he moved in and began to kiss along Joshua's face, his chin, cheeks, eyelids, all while removing the last pieces of clothes hanging off of the smaller teen, "how LONG I've been waiting to hear that?" All Joshua could do was whine and moan in response as he was undressed by his Partner. Finally (and with a lot of difficulty as hormones were making it hard to think), Neku was able to get Joshua's shoes off, followed by both jeans and underwear. And as he did, he took a moment longer to just stare, his blue eyes darkened with lust as he licked his lips hungrily.

Joshua gazed back, his violet eyes darkened with his own lust as a flush spread along his nude body from the hunger and lust in Neku's eyes. Neku moved in again and once again connected their mouths together, running his tongue along Joshua's lips to get him to open up even as he ran his hands along his sides toward Joshua's cock. This time, however, he blatantly ignored it for the moment, and instead focused on massaging his hips with his thumbs. Joshua whined into Neku's mouth at the neglect to his aching member, and struggled to try and get Neku's pants off, despite the buckle in the way.

Neku chuckled softly, as he maneuvered his legs over his back one by one to undo his shoelaces so that he could easily slip out of them, where they landed on the ground with a dull thud. With those taken care off, he reached for his belt buckle and unclipped it with a simple flick of his finger. Joshua, realizing the obstruction was no longer in the way, tugged impatiently and franticly at those annoying cargo shorts, desperate to have Neku.

Neku allowed a small chuckle as he let Joshua tug his pants off, leaving him in just his underwear. "Impatient much, Josh?" he murmured. The silverette only growled lightly in response before reaching to take off the redhead's underwear. However, Neku grabbed Joshua's wrists and pinned them to the bed once again. "Really now... what's your hurry?"

"I…I-I need you…inside…m-me…" Joshua stuttered, cursing himself inwardly for stumbling over his wording. "P-please, Neku…" Neku didn't reply immediately, and instead watched Joshua for a moment, before he turned his attention to the nearby nightstand. Seemingly reaching a conclusion, he leaned over, purposely sliding his own clothed need against Joshua's bare one as he pulled open the top drawer and rummaged around inside. The friction against him made Joshua moan quietly, even as he turned his head to watch Neku, curious as to what he was doing. After a moment further of rummaging and soft cursing, Neku finally let out a small triumphant laugh and pulled a tube from the drawer as he moved back again.

"What's that…?" the silverette questioned, uncertain. After all of the torturous pleasure he had received from Neku so far, he wasn't sure what was next.

"It's lube." The simple answer made Joshua's face erupt in a blush, but he still had another question.

"But…don't we want friction?" he frowned, puzzled.

"Oh we do... but not TOO much," Neku replied, as he flipped the tube open. He squirted a small amount on his fingers, before bringing them down. "Now just relax... or this's gonna hurt..." he murmured, as he slipped a lubed finger inside. Joshua gasped due to the cold finger that entered him, squirming at the weird sensation. Neku slowly moved the finger in and out, keeping a close eye on Joshua's expression, before he slipped another finger in. The silverette gave a pleased moan, despite the twinges of pain going up his spine from being stretched. He felt his need throb painfully as Neku ignored it in favor of stretching him.

The redhead continued moving the fingers in and out at a slow pace, before he scissored and turned them around. Once the silverette was used to that, he slipped the third finger in. Joshua whimpered at the addition of the third finger, the pain beginning to override the pleasure as the pale digits searched inside of him. Neku frowned as he moved his fingers slowly but firmly. 'Should be right over here... where...?'

But before he could finish the thought, he fingers finally found what he had been looking for. Joshua's back arched off the bed, giving a loud moan as the taller teen's pale fingers brushed against something sweet inside. "Ahh, there we go..." Neku chuckled, as he brushed over it again. The silverette cried out this time, and, unable to take much more, gasped out a plea.

"N-Neku! I-I can't… Just…get inside me!" he begged.

Smirking cheekily, Neku pulled his fingers out and slipped his underwear off. After smearing the remainder of the lube over his own erection, he moved into position. "Ready?"

"Yes, just please, hurry!" Joshua pleaded, pulling himself closer by Neku's shoulders. Neku only nodded once, and then, without another word, he pushed inside with a single roll of his hips. The smaller teen gasped sharply at the pain that shot up his spine, and at the filling sensation in his ass. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes, and he whimpered at the pain.

"Sssh…" Neku shushed him, moving down and kissing the tears away. "Just relax… Relax and it'll feel better soon… I promise…" Joshua nodded once, slowly, and as he gazed into those sapphire eyes, willed himself to relax, feeling his insides accommodate to the mass inside of him.

"Move," he breathed, wrapping his arms around the redhead's neck. Neku nodded once, and then pulled out slowly, waiting for a few seconds before thrusting inside again. He kept the pace slow, with his hands placed on Joshua's hips to keep him in place. Joshua moaned as Neku began to move, turning the pain into pleasure, and he tightened his grip around his Partner's neck. Neku continued moving his hips with small, gentle rolls, trying to keep his breathing even despite his own pleasure beginning to build up gradually. As it did, he adjusted the angle briefly, and then slammed in, striking Joshua's 'feel good' spot, hard.

"AHH!" Joshua cried out, a wave of pleasure crashing over him as his vision went white. "There! There, Neku!" Neku smirked as he pulled out again, and then he slammed right back in, hitting the same spot again. The silverette moaned loudly, arching against Neku's chest as the ecstasy washed over him in powerful waves. Neku's moans were considerably quieter as he moved faster and harder, as his kept his gaze directed at Joshua's face. As the pleasure continued to build up, he reached out and lifted one of Joshua's legs across his elbow, allowing himself deeper access as he pounded into the smaller teen. The silverette moaned and mewled in pleasure, pleased with the new angle and depth.

His hands reached to Neku's back, and his short nails dug into the pale skin there. Groaning as the nails dug into his back, Neku moved down slightly, beginning to kiss and suckle on Joshua's bare throat. And as he nipped on the skin slightly harder, he reached down with his free hand to pump the silverette's neglected erection. Joshua let out a shuddering breath at the contact to his throat, but gave a choked moan when that larger hand pumped his erection in time with Neku's thrusts. Neku groaned as Joshua tightened around him, and he knew he couldn't last much longer. Determined not to finish alone, Neku tightened his grip and moved faster, still, as he leaned over Joshua until their chests were almost touching.

"F-fuck... you're so goddamn **tight**..." he choked out softly. Joshua could only nod and moan in response due to the mind-blowing pleasure he was receiving. The redhead nipped almost viciously at the shell of his Partner's ear, with the fingers of his free hand reaching up to play with the smaller boy's nipples, while his other hand pumped and rubbed along the head of his erection. He could tell the silverette was close, and decided it was time to end this. Moving his mouth down to Joshua's throat, he kissed the skin softly, before he simultaneously bit down on his pulse, pinched and twisted one nipple, squeezed his cock and struck his prostate, HARD. Joshua tensed up for a split second before he came with an ear-piercing scream, clenching around Neku and releasing all over the redhead's hand and their stomachs.

"Sh-shit...!" Neku hissed, managing only a single thrust more before he came inside his Partner with a half-strangled cry. The silverette beneath him shuddered violently at the white hot seed that filled him, before going limp, breathing heavily. Neku barely stopped himself from collapsing on top of Joshua by using his arms to support his weight. He spent a few moments like that, just breathing, before he pulled out from his Partner, and then dropped himself beside Josh with a small grunt. The smaller teen winced slightly when Neku pulled out, and squirmed to try and get comfortable despite the pain in his ass.

"…You a'ight?"

"…It just hurts…" Joshua admitted, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Hmhmm..." Neku hummed noncommittally. "...wanna stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah… I'm in no condition to walk right now," Joshua sighed.

"Figured..." Neku stretched out briefly, before he rolled over and threw his arm across Joshua's chest, tugging the smaller teen up against him. Against Neku's body, Joshua soon relaxed, and felt himself beginning to drift off. The redhead wordlessly held his Partner close, as his own consciousness started to fade. But before he drifted off entirely, he placed a small kiss on Joshua's cheek.

X*X(1 Month After The Game)X*X

Joshua was curled up in bed in a room hidden in the Room of Reckoning, feeling like complete and utter shit. He had been throwing up for the past two weeks and quite cranky as of late. He'd lashed out at Sanae and his other Reapers more than once, and knew that they were all sick of it. Worst of all, though, was that he missed his dear Proxy, Neku Sakuraba, and wanted nothing more than to have him back. He had betrayed him at the end of the Game a month ago, and doubted the redhead would ever want him again because of that. Yes, they had had a…passionate moment during their week together, but that probably didn't mean anything to Neku now.

The silverette sighed heavily, carefully rolling over in bed so as not to disturb his sensitive stomach. Yeah, Neku probably wanted nothing to do with him except for a punch to the face or something for what he'd done. Even though he'd heard those requests from his former Partner for him to join them at Hachiko, he was incredibly hesitant to do just that. Joshua was afraid, if he was being honest with himself. He didn't want to face the harsh truth of what he'd done to Neku. But he desperately wanted to see him again.

Sitting up carefully, Joshua sighed again, and decided to see Sanae for advice on how to get Neku back, and maybe even on what's going on with him. After all, as the Composer, he shouldn't be getting sick. Sanae had no clue, but then again, Joshua had been hiding it pretty well from everyone, hence his not leaving the Room of Reckoning. He slid off the bed, and sent a quick text to Sanae, telling him he was stopping by in five minutes, and to clear out the café so they could talk. While he waited, the silverette got dressed in his usual attire out of his pajamas, and then teleported to WildKat, where Sanae was waiting at a booth with Joshua's usual cup of green tea.

"Heya Boss," the barista greeted. "So, you wanted to talk in private?"

"Yeah…" the Composer nodded.

"Let me guess: Neku, right?" Sanae assumed, and the teen blinked at him in surprise. "Don't worry, Boss, I figured as much, based on how close you seemed to him by the end of your week together."

"I want to have him back," Joshua admitted, lowering his gaze to his tea before taking a long drink. Sanae let out a low whistle.

"That sounds like it'll be a tough one, Boss," he confessed. "Phones hasn't come by since the Game."

"Really?" the silverette asked, and then sighed once his Producer nodded. "I don't know what to do… I never wanted to betray him, but I had no choice… He deserved to live again."

"Then tell him that," Sanae urged. The Composer stared at him, uncertain, but then he felt the green tea starting to come up.

' _Not now!_ ' Joshua thought in a panic, and quickly darted to the bathroom, where he emptied his stomach yet again. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes at the pain, but eventually, it ended. The silverette wiped his mouth off before staggering out of the bathroom, where Sanae was waiting for him with a glass of water. When he sat down, the dark-haired man wasted no time.

"How long has this been going on for, J?" he questioned calmly.

"…Two weeks," Joshua answered. "What's going on with me, Sanae?"

"It depends. Did you and Neku have sex during your week?" A blush and nod. "Did he top?" The teen's blush deepened, and he nodded after a short pause. "Dammit…"

"What's wrong with me, Sanae?!" Joshua demanded, his violet eyes blazing.

"You're pregnant," the Producer answered immediately. Joshua's irritation died instantly, to be replaced with fear. His eyes widened in horror, and even as he searched the barista's eyes for a lie, he could only see the truth. A cold sweat washed over the Composer, and tears began to flow freely down his cheeks.

"How is that even possible…?" he asked.

"It's because you're the Composer," Sanae explained. "It's a little something they don't tell you when you get the position. You gain the gift of fertility."

"I can't tell Neku…" Joshua whimpered.

"You need to, Boss," the dark-haired man advised. "He needs to know. I have a feeling this separation is hurting him, too. That may be why he hasn't come by here since the Game."

"And you think a baby will help?" the silverette scoffed bitterly. "That's probably the last thing he'd want."

"At least consider it, J," his Producer growled. "He does deserve to know, for his sake and yours." Joshua shook his head sadly.

"He'll never want to see me again if I tell him…" he mumbled.

"Tell who what now?" a familiar voice called out from the doorway. Joshua jolted in alarm, not even having to look to see who it was. His entire being trembled with emotion as he turned slowly to see his former Partner and lover.

Neku regarded the pair in silence for a long time, hands in his pockets and looking much the same as usual, except he was wearing dark blue JotM clothes now instead of his purple shirt and white cargo shorts. And he wasn't wearing his headphones for once.

"...Bad time?" he asked after being stared at for a while, reaching up to fiddle with his bangs. "...Should I stop by later?"

"Not at all. You have perfect timing, Neku," Sanae smirked, ignoring Joshua's death glare. "I'll be in the back so you two can catch up." Joshua's glare morphed into an appalled look, and he silently begged Sanae to not leave him alone with Neku. However, the Producer completely ignored him before heading to the back. Neku said nothing as Mr. H walked away, and merely watched him go for the moment. Once he had gone out of sight, he finally turned to Joshua again. Said silverette was a bundle of nerves, not wanting to be anywhere near the redhead, who seemed calm at the moment. This only made Joshua even more anxious, but he knew he couldn't avoid Neku forever.

"Hey…" he murmured quietly, desperately trying to calm himself.

"…Hey…" was the quiet response. The taller teen didn't move from where he was standing, seeming to be content standing right where he was for the time being. The tension in the room grew as the silence dragged on, but Joshua still couldn't bring himself to just leave. Eventually, he could no longer take the silence, and spoke up, albeit very quietly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Neku didn't respond to the words, his expression completely indifferent, much as it had been during the Game.

And then, without saying a word, Neku walked toward Joshua, his strides full of purpose and a small frown beginning to play over his face. The Composer barely managed to hold that sapphire gaze with his own, feeling his fear begin to take over at that point. Neku stopped right beside the booth (and Joshua), and merely stared the smaller boy down, before he pulled one of his hands from his pockets. Joshua broke the stare, lowering his gaze to his lap in shame and biting his lip nervously. For a brief moment, no one moved, but then, Neku's palm gently came down on the silverette's cheek. Joshua gave an involuntary flinch in response.

Neku still didn't speak. Instead, he reached up and wiped the tears away from the corner of the Composer's eye. The silverette gave the tiniest of whimpers, feeling he didn't deserve Neku's kindness. "...hey..." Neku said as he placed his thumb under Joshua's chin and made him lift his head a bit. "Look at me."

The smaller teen did as asked, but was hesitant about it. His eyes shone with unshed tears as he gazed into Neku's. The redhead was no longer frowning. Instead, he looked confused and almost... worried.

"...What's wrong? Why're you crying?" he asked softly, as he reached out with both hands now to wipe the tears away.

"...I..." Joshua paused, scared to tell the redhead about the baby. "...I'm afraid you'll hate me if I tell you..." he mumbled.

Neku cocked his head lightly, confusion evident in his eyes. "...Why do you think that?"

"Because I'm..." Joshua started to say, but then a choked sob escaped him. "I'm pregnant..." he managed to get out.

Neku, unsurprisingly, stared at Joshua when the words registered. For a moment, he actually forgot to breathe. When his brain reminded him he still needed oxygen, he shook his head and took a gulp of air.

"...sorry, I think I mighta misheard..." he mumbled. "I thought you said..."

"I'm pregnant..." Joshua repeated, lowering his gaze to his lap again, trying to hold back more sobs. "I'm sure you want nothing to do with me now, so go ahead and leave..."

"..." Neku remained silent for at least five minutes, before he let his hands fall away. Without a word, he spun on his heel and walked off; towards the bar. Once behind the bar, he grabbed the coffee pot that was set up there, along with a mug from the shelf, and poured himself a cup.

After setting the pot back, he downed the coffee in one large gulp, making him cough and choke as part of it went down the wrong pipe. Done with that, he set down the mug again and walked back to the booth. Joshua was puzzled by the redhead's actions. Shouldn't he be disgusted by him? Shouldn't he have left? Neku didn't look at Joshua as he stood by the booth, took a deep breath and then dropped himself on the seat that Mr. H had occupied earlier, one hand held to his temples as he kept his eyes shut.

"...I guess I'll leave, then..." Joshua muttered, preparing to teleport back to the Room of Reckoning.

"Don't you dare..."

"Huh?" Joshua uttered.

"Do you honestly think..." Neku fairly snarled out, rubbing his temples, "that you can just WALTZ out of here after saying... THAT?"

The Composer hung his head, hiding his face from Neku's piercing gaze. "I didn't think you wanted me around anymore..." he whispered.

"...did I say that?"

"...No... But I figured you wouldn't want me around..."

"...well you figured wrong..." Neku sighed in a combination of annoyance and exasperation. "...this isn't some sick idea of a joke, is it?"

"I wish it was..." Joshua sighed.

"...how, even? I mean... last time I checked you were... yanno..."

"It's part of being the Composer, apparently," Joshua explained. "Trust me, I had no clue, either." Neku hummed softly, nodding briefly, but he didn't say anything else right after. "I'm sorry, Neku..." Joshua apologized quietly.

"..." The redhead peeked open one eye, watching Joshua wearily, before he sighed heavily and sat up straight. Leaning forward on his arms on the table, he asked solemnly: "Sooo…now what?"

"...To be honest, I don't know... I was hoping to be able to see you again, but not under these circumstances..." Joshua admitted, blushing lightly.

"No shit..." Neku mumbled softly. "...so?"

"I want to say sorry, first off, Neku," the silverette began. "For the end of the Game, and for lying to you the way I did... And I just want to be with you again..." He blushed darkly at the end of his statement, lewd thoughts on his mind.

Neku didn't reply immediately, and merely stared his former Partner down quietly. Finally, however, he asked softly: "So why didn't you come?"

Joshua was silent for a while as well, and then he sighed. "Because I was scared to face the truth, and the fact that I hurt you..."

"..." Silence befell the pair for a long time, with each of them lost in their own thoughts. After a long time of them just sitting there, Neku reached out and placed a hand on Joshua's. The smaller teen blinked in surprise, and looked up at Neku with wide violet eyes. The redhead didn't speak immediately; he only held Joshua's hand lightly with his own and stared back evenly. But finally, he spoke. "...Why did you think I would hate you?"

"Because of what I did to you at the end of the Game," Joshua answered.

"...Joshua..." Neku took a deep breath for a moment, seeming to think, before he sighed and spoke firmly. "You're self-centered, selfish... you annoy me to no end and you're just a general asshole..." With each insult, Joshua's head lowered inch by inch in shame. "...but..." The Composer perked up at that. "...I don't hate you."

"…Please tell me you're not fucking with my head here, because I really don't need that," the silverette pleaded.

"..." The redhead didn't respond. Well... not with words, anyway. In an instant, he shot up, reached out, fisted his hand in Joshua's shirt and promptly yanked him up and towards him... and then kissed him square on the lips, hard. The smaller teen let out a startled yelp at the suddenness, but then quickly responded to the kiss, moving his lips smoothly against Neku's.

Neku kept his balance on one hand, the other hand still entangled in Joshua's shirt, as he swiped his tongue across the other's lips, before slipping past them. Moaning, the silverette slowly moved his hands to grip the taller teen's shoulders tightly. Using the moan to slip past both lips and teeth, Neku let his tongue play with Joshua's, slipping under, over, and urging it to join its counterpart. With a whimper, the Composer trembled against his former Partner as he was coaxed into participating. His tongue danced with Neku's, taunting him. The Proxy let loose a small chuckle as he ran his tongue along Joshua's palate, before he sucked Joshua's into his own mouth, closing his lips around it gently as he lapped at it with his own.

Joshua moaned into Neku's mouth, shuddering heavily at the pleasure filling him. He felt his member beginning to harden, and his pants tighten as a result. Finally, Neku pulled away from the silverette, and regarded him quietly, before he whispered, "Answer enough, for ya?" The smaller teen nodded breathlessly, wanting way more than just a kiss now that he was hard. The Proxy regarded Joshua for a moment, as though contemplating, before a small smirk played along his face. "So... what's on your mind, Josh?"

Joshua's brows angled into a glare before he pushed Neku down into the booth forcefully. "Fuck me," he growled. Neku's smirk grew, a small chuckle rumbling from his throat, before he swiftly rolled them over until Joshua was beneath him. Immediately, the silverette's irritation vanished, to be replaced with shyness. "I didn't mean here!" he hissed at his Proxy.

"Could've fooled me," Neku chuckled out, as he moved in and began nipping at Joshua's throat. "You sure seemed eager enough a few seconds ago..."

"Ahh-hah…" Joshua moaned, pushing weakly against the redhead's shoulders, despite his head involuntarily tilting to the side to allow for more room. "N-Neku…w-wait…" Another chuckle echoed from the Proxy's throat, as he slipped a hand under the material of Joshua's shirt, teasing lightly at the skin there. ' _Oh, fuck it,_ ' Joshua thought to himself, but then Sanae just HAD to walk back in.

"Hey guys, I—HOLY SHIT! Get a room, you guys!" he yelped, shielding his eyes with his hands dramatically. Joshua's face turned crimson with embarrassment, before he snapped his fingers, teleporting the pair to his hidden bedroom in the Room of Reckoning.

"I told you not there!" the Composer spat.

Neku regarded Joshua for a moment, before he snorted and laughed. "Haha... serves you right. Who was the one laughing at MY embarrassment when that Reaper had me dress up in Mus Rattus again?"

"Shut up and fuck me already! I'm hard as hell here!" Joshua snapped, blushing deeply.

"What's your rush?" Neku murmured, planting a quick kiss on Joshua's lips. "Really… Learn some restraint…" he added as he ran his hands along the silverette's sides. The smaller teen bucked his hips up against Neku's in retaliation.

"But I need you…" he whined.

"Be patient," Neku scolded teasingly as he nipped at his Partner's ear and slipped his hand back up his shirt. "We're off the clock, so we have time," he added as he flicked at the left nipple.

"Ahh-hah…!" Joshua panted, reaching up and gripping his former Partner's shoulders tightly. Neku hummed softly against Joshua's skin as he sucked on the juncture of his neck, while his hands began undoing the buttons of Joshua's shirt. Joshua whimpered and shivered as his shirt was removed, his hands shifting to Neku's soft hair.

The Proxy's fingers lightly massaged his Composer's chest, skimming over the hardened nipples seemingly at random, while licking and suckling on the skin along his throat, moving slowly downward. The silverette moaned softly at the ministrations to his throat, and tried to encourage his lover's head to go further down by gently pushing his head down. Neku let Joshua guide him further down without any complaint; he had better things to be doing than complain. Still humming, he moved down the silverette's chest, and finally began suckling on his right nipple, while simultaneously pinching and twisting the left.

This drew a whine from the smaller teen, whose pants were becoming unbearably tight. But the redhead chose to ignore the other's obvious need entirely, focusing his attention instead on the boy's nipples as he switched his mouth and hand around. And as he did, his free hand merely played leisurely along his stomach.

"N-Neku...! I need you...!" Joshua breathed as those torturously teasing fingers and lips turned him on more.

Neku chuckled softly as he nipped at Joshua's nipple one last time, before he murmured, "Don't be so greedy, Josh…"

"I'm not being greedy, I'm fucking hormonal and horny!" Joshua huffed defensively. The redhead had to bite down a laugh, toning it down to an amused chuckle. Rather than say anything in response, however, Neku lowered his head down and began languidly licking down along Joshua's chest. A groan was emitted from the silverette's throat, but he was becoming impatient, despite the pleasurable touches from his Proxy. Finally, he snapped, and quickly sat up, pushing Neku away a little before he hurriedly began to unbutton and unzip his tight-as-fuck jeans with fumbling fingers.

Startled, Neku only watched for a moment, before he finally grabbed Joshua's wrists as he struggled to get the piece of clothing off. "Slow down, will ya?" he growled out. However, just as Joshua was about to snap at him, Neku placed a finger over his mouth. "You're gonna hurt yourself like that… Here…" With that single word, Neku slipped his hand down past the cloth barriers. "Better?" Joshua's moan was his answer, his head thrown back and his lips parted in a silent cry.

"M-more, N-Neku, **please**!" the Composer begged.

Neku chuckled softly, beginning to apply gentle pressure as he lightly pushed Joshua over to lay down again. "Lift your hips," he instructed softly. The smaller teen complied, raising his hips for his lover without hesitation. With his hips effectively raised off the bed, Neku had a much easier time slipping his lover's pants and underwear down to his knees. This, in turn, let him move his other hand easier. Joshua whimpered at Neku's touch, squirming and thrusting his hips up for more contact. Neku moved his hand slowly, occasionally moving a finger along the head, smearing pre-cum over the hardened flesh, while his other hand came up to massage his balls. This drew a surprised shout from the Composer, but he remained still from the immense amount of pleasure he was receiving.

The redhead allowed a small smirk as he applied a little more pressure with both hands. "You like that, huh?" Joshua nodded weakly, moaning loudly at the increased pressure to his dick and balls. Neku smirked evilly, briefly licking his lips, before he, leisurely, released Joshua's member. Joshua gulped nervously at the evil look on Neku's face, unsure of what was to come. "Don't worry," Neku purred just then, as though he had just read Joshua's mind. "You're gonna love this..."

And then he opened his mouth and ducked his head down.

Joshua would have screamed, but his voice fled him as soon as his erect member was engulfed in that moist, hot mouth. As it was, all that came from the silverette was a strangled cry of ecstasy. The Proxy didn't even look up to Joshua as he bobbed his head at a leisurely pace, sucking on every upstroke and licking along the entire length on every down stroke, all while humming from the back of his throat. Joshua's breaths came out in sharp pants as he gripped the sheets so tight that his knuckles turned white. Neku didn't stop even once, moving swiftly and continuously while his hands continued their delicious torture along Joshua's skin. After a moment, though, he pulled back until only the head was in his mouth, breathed in deeply through his nose, and then ducked his head down until he had Joshua's entire length in his mouth.

The silverette shuddered heavily before yelling a warning. "N-Neku! I-I gonna c-cum!" The redhead briefly looked up from under his bangs, but the look in his eyes was nothing short of mischievous, and then he shut his eyes and sucked HARD while at the same time pushing his tongue just along the underside of the head. Joshua came with a choked cry, releasing in Neku's mouth, and then his whole body went limp.

For a moment longer, Neku stayed where he was, before he slowly pushed himself up, letting Joshua's cock slip from his mouth, while keeping his mouth shut, for the moment. He sat on his knees for a moment, just breathing through his nose only, before he moved over Joshua, lightly tapping his fingers against the smaller teen's cheek. The Composer's eyes opened slowly, and he gave Neku a dazed smile. The redhead soundlessly returned the smile, though it seemed more like a smirk than a smile, before he moved in and placed a firm kiss against Joshua's lips. Pleasantly surprised, Joshua kissed him back, not knowing what Neku had planned.

Neku smirked softly against Joshua's mouth, as he reached over and buried a hand in the smaller teen's hair, keeping him in place as he licked at Joshua's mouth, urging him silently to open up. Oblivious, Joshua did as requested. As Joshua's mouth opened, Neku tightened his grip on the boy's head enough to prevent him from breaking away, as he opened his own mouth and let the contents of his mouth slip across his tongue into Joshua's. Immediately, the silverette was shocked at the fact that Neku had just made him drink his own cum like that, but was actually incredibly receptive to it. He gave a throaty purr of approval against Neku's mouth as he even swallowed it.

Though Joshua's reaction was certainly not what Neku had been expecting and would've given him pause in any other situation, he put the matter aside for the moment. He had more important (and enjoyable) things to do, after all. He briefly adjusted the angle of his head and pushed at Joshua's tongue with his own, enticing it to come out and play. Joshua smirked against his Proxy's lips, but instead of giving Neku what he wanted, he nipped at the redhead's bottom lip in challenge. Neku smirked in return and closed his own teeth around Joshua's upper lip, before he slipped his tongue back in to swipe across Joshua's palate, as his free hand slid along the ashen-haired boy's side, dragging the nails lightly along the skin.

Joshua whimpered at the caress, arching up into his former Partner and feeling his need poke his thigh. Neku groaned softly at the contact, but shook it off to tease Joshua's inner thighs with the very tips of his fingers. The Composer shivered from the contact, feeling his own member start to harden again. Finally, Neku pulled away from the kiss, just slightly out of breath as he regarded his lover.

"Hey... dun suppose you got any lube here, do ya?" he murmured softly.

"Of course I do! I've gotten lonely, and I didn't have you to help," Joshua admitted, blushing heavily at the insinuating words. He pulled out the little bottle of lube from underneath his pillow.

The redhead chuckled softly at the words, taking the bottle from Joshua's hand, purposefully brushing their fingers together for longer than he needed to. "And whose fault was that?" Neku teased as he sat up and swiftly did away with his shirt. Joshua huffed irritably and folded his arms over his bare chest, unable to argue with that logic. The Proxy moved in and briefly kissed him again, before he murmured, "Roll over." The Composer did as asked, showing Neku his ass.

Slowly, Neku ran his hand along his lover's backside, either squeezing, massaging or simply fondling the flesh, as his other hand twisted open the lube effortlessly. The smaller teen trembled at the touches, feeling amazing thanks to his former Partner. Once the redhead had managed to get the lid off, he picked up the bottle in his free hand and considered pulling his other hand away, but thought better of it in the end. Smirking devilishly, he brought the lube up as he effortlessly spread Joshua's ass with one hand. And then he tipped it.

Joshua whimpered as Neku spread his cheeks, but gasped as the cold lube was poured on his ass. After letting the lube pour for a few moments, he held it upright and began to rub the liquid along the skin sensually, sometimes pressing as though to slip inside, but he always pulled back at the last second. The silverette whined pitifully, wanting this to go further, but not wanting to rush his lover.

Neku let his fingers play along the skin for a moment more, before he reached out with three fingers and pulled Joshua's entrance open. He didn't give Joshua the time to react to this as he let some more lube slide along his fingers and inside of the smaller teen. Joshua gave a sharp gasp at the sudden sensation, and then whimpered in a needy manner. Once he was sure there was enough lube in there, Neku set it aside, blindly capping it again even as he slipped his middle finger inside with zero resistance. The Composer shivered at the feeling of being penetrated, but bit his lip to stifle any noises.

Neku hummed softly as he slipped the finger in and out slowly, seeming to think, before slipping the second in. When the second digit was added, a needy whine slipped out, causing Joshua to bite his lip harder. Smirking cheekily at the sound, Neku began turning his fingers slowly around, scissoring them as he did before curling them around and rubbing along the Composer's inner walls.

"Ahh-hah…!" Joshua panted, beginning to squirm. Despite the squirming, the Proxy adjusted his hand briefly, before placing the third finger at the other's entrance as he pulled out. And then he slammed them in, aimed dead-center for his prostate. The smaller teen shrieked in surprise, but it swiftly morphed into a loud moan. "N-N-Neku…! F-fuck me already!" he stuttered.

The redhead smirked cheekily as he retracted his fingers slowly, still dripping with lube, while simultaneously undoing his own shorts. With the cloth barriers removed, Neku moved into position, smearing the remaining lube over his aching member. "Ready?"

"Been ready," the silverette breathed, relaxing as he felt the familiar pressure of his lover against his entrance.

Neku nodded in response to the words, even though Joshua couldn't see it and ran his hands along the silverette's rear once more before he spread his cheeks apart. He gave no other warning safe for a quick intake of air, and then he pushed in. There was a sharp inhale from Joshua at the sudden entrance. His lips parted in a silent cry at the pain of being penetrated, and tears rolled down his cheeks as a quiet whimper escaped him.

Neku forced himself to keep still, for his lover's sake, but it was certainly not easy. Given how his whole body was screaming at him to move, it was a miracle he wasn't doing just that. After taking another breath, he finally opened his eyes to regard Joshua. "Y... you alright?"

Joshua nodded once before breathing deeply and whispering, "Move, Neku."

"You sure...?"

"...I'll adjust quickly," the silverette mumbled, shivering lightly. Neku nodded once, took a deep breath of his own, before he slowly pulled out again. The smaller teen gripped the sheets tightly with the first thrust, his nails digging into his palms through the material. The redhead bit down on the inside of his own cheek to prevent himself from moving any faster than he was, and his body shook from the effort it cost him. After taking another slow, shaky breath as he moved in again, he adjusted his position enough so that he could reach around his lanky Partner and move his fingers along his neglected need. The smaller teen gave a muffled moan into the pillow, but wished it was his Proxy's neck instead. He desperately wanted to see Neku's face as he made love to him.

As Joshua moaned, Neku regarded him through half-lidded eyes, contemplating, before he reached out, and lifted up Joshua's torso from the bed. The ashen-haired boy had no time to react before Neku turned his head as he leaned over and kissed him firmly, all while still rolling his hips. The smaller teen moaned softly into the kiss, grateful to have the redhead with him like this. When they parted, he briefly thought about voicing his feelings, but the next strike to his prostate made that idea vanish. Neku hissed softly as Joshua instinctively tightened around him, before he braced his hands by Joshua's and upped his pace and angle to strike his lover's prostate on every thrust. The repeated strikes to his prostate drove Joshua closer and closer to release, and he cried out with ecstasy with each smooth thrust. Neku grunted as he felt his own end nearing, as he began to nip on Joshua's neck and ears, while he placed one hand over Joshua's, using the other to pump Joshua's need.

The Composer felt too close to hold out much longer, and attempted to voice this. "N-Neku…I…I'm gonna—" he began to stutter out, but then he suddenly released into Neku's hand with a pleasure-filled scream. The Proxy choked as Joshua tightened even further around him, making him grip the other's hand tight, before he fell over the edge with a strangled cry. Joshua groaned quietly when his lover's cum filled him, and he forced his weakened self to look behind himself at his former Partner with a soft smile. Neku held still for a moment, just breathing, before he looked up at Joshua. Quietly, he reached up again and pulled the boy's face close, kissing him once more before he pulled away slowly. When they parted, Joshua decided to finally voice how he felt.

"I love you, Neku," he whispered.

"…" Neku regarded him for a moment longer, before he allowed a small smile and planted a quick peck on his lover's mouth again. "Idiot… Took you long enough…"

"Better late than never," the smaller teen pointed out tiredly.

"Maybe... but earlier is always better..." the redhead chuckled softly as he lowered them both onto the bed. As they laid there, with Neku holding Joshua close, still, Neku asked softly: "...so... what do you want to do... about...?" as he placed a hand gently on Joshua's abdomen.

"…If you're willing to stay, then we can do this together," Joshua murmured, snuggling closer to his lover's chest.

Neku hummed softly, as he brought his other hand up to rest it in the silverette's hair. "...what if I hadn't stopped by today?"

"...I'm not sure... I'm just glad you did," the silverette admitted.

"Hm..." The Proxy didn't say anything immediately in response, and instead only ran his hand through the other's hair, possibly lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Joshua asked curiously.

"...just thinking 'bout the future... really..." Neku murmured in response. The Composer nodded, giving a yawn from his exhaustion after their 'activities'. "...get some rest..." Neku whispered. "We can talk when you wake up again..." Once more, the smaller teen nodded, and curled up against Neku's chest before allowing himself to have a peaceful sleep, the first one since the end of their Game. The Proxy smiled softly and placed one more kiss on the boy's cheek and settled against the Composer, still holding him close.

Before he drifted off, however, he whispered softly, "Love you, too, idiot…"

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

The silverette was leaning over the toilet, throwing up from his morning sickness yet again. ' _Damn it,_ ' he thought in frustration as tears of pain stung in his violet eyes. ' _I thought this would be over by now, according to what Sanae had told us…_ ' The Producer had told them information about the Composer's pregnancy after Joshua and Neku had woken up and cleaned themselves from their 'activities', and needless to say, the pair was shocked. For one, Joshua would be pregnant for only six months, unlike a woman. This was due to being male, and the child would grow to be petite because of this and Joshua's and Neku's genes.

Joshua would also start to show about two months along, which by now, he was. He had already gained a slight baby bump, but it wasn't too obvious yet. Neku, however, seemed to like it. He enjoyed caressing the small bump often, especially when they were in bed together. Which was more and more often nowadays. Joshua often couldn't sleep without his Proxy, and even if he did, it was fitful and broken. Fortunately, the redhead had stayed over last night.

"Josh?" the redhead called out as he approached slowly. As he settled by Joshua's side and rubbed his back, he asked softly, "You okay?" The ashen blonde spat the last of the bile in his mouth into the toilet before replying.

"Yeah…just peachy," he said in a hoarse voice. His throat felt raw from the vomiting, and he wanted nothing more than to just get some more sleep. Unfortunately, his stomach had other plans, which it announced by growling. Joshua groaned as he leaned against his lover.

"Want me to get something?" Neku asked as he ran a hand through Joshua's hair. "I could pass by Ramen Don if you want…" The smaller teen's stomach growled even louder, answering taller's question and drawing a blush from Joshua as he hid his face in Neku's shoulder. The taller redhead allowed a smile as he carefully lifted his lover up from the ground and carried him back to the bed. After placing him down, he briefly leaned down and gave him a quick kiss before saying, "I'll be back soon. Just get some rest, a'ight?"

"Okay… Thank you…" the silverette murmured, giving Neku a small smile. Neku smiled back at him, running his hand through the other's hair one more time before he left the room to go fetch breakfast.

X*X(With Neku)X*X

As the morning sun peeked over the buildings, Neku found himself making his way from the Shibuya River all the way to Dogenzaka. He had already called Ken Doi to inform him he would be coming by in 15 minutes to pick up the usual to go. After like the third or fourth time of waking up to Joshua puking his guts out, Neku had put the shop's number on the speed dial of his phone so that, by the time he arrived, he'd only have to pay and could be back on his way. Much as he liked talking to the friendly owner, there just wasn't the time to chat.

Not in this situation, anyway.

Neku also considered briefly if he should stop by his house to pick up a change of clothes, but decided that he'd do that later, as it was too much out of the way.

The city was as busy as usual, but Neku had no problems making his way through the crowd, even though he didn't have the advantage of the UG where no one could bump into him. He made it to Dogenzaka in record time (12 minutes 46 seconds by his phone's clock), and stepped into the almost abandoned Ramen Don.

"Irra—Ah! Hey kiddo!" the owner laughed as he spotted Neku. "Good to see you!"

"Morning," Neku said with a small smile. "So… is it done?"

"Right down to business, eh?" Ken Doi laughed, even as he produced a plastic bag with two containers in it. "No time to talk today either, I guess, huh?"

"No, sorry," the redhead admitted as he pulled out his wallet and handed the required bills and coins over. "My friend hasn't been feeling too great for a while. So I'd rather get back and get him his food."

"Hm? And by friend… you mean that boy you were with a few months ago?"

"Yeah, him…" Neku confirmed, taking the bag. "He'll be fine, he says… Not sure how true that is, though…"

Ken Doi hummed with a firm nod. "Well, if it takes too long to blow over, ya might have to consider taking him to a doc, whether he wants to or not."

' _Thanks but no thanks… we know just fine what's up with 'm…_ ' Rather than voice his thoughts, Neku nodded briefly. "Yeah, thanks. I'll keep in that in mind. Anyway, I better go before he gets impatient…"

"Heheh. Yeah, you do that. And tell 'm to stop by as well, arrite?"

"Sure. Later."

"Later kiddo."

Neku merely nodded and headed out of the shop, trying not to appear too much in a hurry, even though he most certainly was. He knew Joshua wouldn't stay asleep forever; his empty stomach was sure to wake him up sooner rather than later and, with the hormones kicking in, this left him very cranky if that matter wasn't settled soon.

As he stepped out of the shop, he pulled out his phone for a moment and checked the time. The entire trip had now taken about 20 minutes, and if he put some speed behind it, he could likely be back in 10 minutes, tops.

"Nekuuuuuu!"

The Proxy froze at the shout and turned around toward the source. ' _Ah crap…_ '

Of all the people he could run into, he just _had_ to run into Shiki and Eri, didn't he?

"Uh… hey," he said lamely with a small half-wave as the girls hurried over. He knew that if they got the chance, they'd drag him down to the nearest diner or shop or whatever for at least half an hour. And that was time he didn't have right then.

"Hey! What's up? You haven't been coming to Hachiko for a while. Did something happen?" Shiki asked worriedly as she adjusted her hold on Mr. Mew.

' _You can say that…_ ' Neku tried not to show his irritation at being delayed. He didn't **hate** the girls, but right now, he was _not_ in the mood to talk to them. "No… nothing happened. Not really…" he offered, briefly wiping his bangs out of his face. "I've just been a bit busy… that's all."

"You sure?" the small brunette asked. "We're all getting pretty worried about you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…" the teen mumbled. "Look, hate to break this up, but I gotta head off. So… can we talk later?"

"Now hold on just a second!" Eri exclaimed angrily, even though Shiki had clearly been about to let him off the hook. "We haven't seen or spoken to you in almost a week and you're just gonna up and leave?! How's that for treating friends?!"

"Oh come _on_ , Eri," Neku ground out. "It's not that I don't wanna hang out… but I've been busy and I'm sorry, okay?"

"If you _are_ sorry, you'll come with us to 104 to help us find materials for our next project!"

' _Oh hell no!_ ' He knew their how their "material shopping" went and that could last a good total of 30 minutes at minimum to 4 to 5 hours max. He did _not_ have the time for that. ' _…guh! No choice! Sorry girls!_ '

"Sorry, but I don't have time!" he said swiftly, and then he turned and ran.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Eri shouted out, but Neku didn't bother looking back as he ran.

He knew Eri would chase him, and he also knew that Shiki would not be far behind. Which meant he would have to lose them before returning to the Shibuya River. Which, in turn, meant his expected 10 minute trip would be extended to at least 20 (if not 30) minutes.

' _Josh is gonna be soooo cranky when I get back…_ '

X*X(Back With Joshua)X*X

"Damn it, where the hell is he?" Joshua growled irritably from the bed. "What if something happened to him?" He had his back to the door, and was so deep in his worried thoughts that he didn't hear the door open to reveal his lover.

Neku slowly walked into the room, closing the door quietly and taking a small breath in preparation for what he already knew was coming. After a moment more, he let out a slow exhalation, and called out, "I'm back…" Joshua sat up immediately, and when he realized it was indeed his Proxy, he gave a whimper as tears started to form in his violet eyes. "U-uh… J-Josh?" This wasn't what he had expected. "Um…look, I'm sor—"

"I was fucking worried about you!" the silverette yelled, his voice shaking with the oncoming sobs. Neku flinched back from the yell, but he didn't say anything in response. He knew he wouldn't get a word in between edgewise. "I thought something bad might have happened!" At this, he finally broke down with a choked sob.

When that happened, Neku gave a small sigh and walked over slowly. After setting the bag on the nightstand, he reached over and pulled the shorter boy into a hug. "…I'm sorry…" Joshua clutched at him, pulling Neku closer to himself as his sobs began to quiet down to whimpers and hiccups.

"…I missed you," he breathed against Neku's shoulder.

"Sssh…it's okay… I'm here now… It's okay…" he murmured, rubbing the Composer's back. Soon, the smaller teen calmed down, but he remained there in his lover's arms, not wanting to let go.

"…Fucking stupid hormones," he eventually muttered. Neku chose not to comment on that, knowing that no matter what he said, it would likely make matters worse. Instead, he held Joshua close, gently rocking him as the silverette got himself under control again. Finally, the Composer's breathing evened out, and then he took a deep breath before looking up into that sapphire gaze. "I'm sorry…"

The Proxy shook his head in response. "Don't be… If anyone should be sorry, it's me. I didn't mean to take so long, but Shiki and Eri caught me and I had to lose them before they dragged me to go shopping…"

"And then you would have been bored to death by them," he giggled. "Or even had to try on some outfits."

"One of the two, yeah… Though I'd pick the former over the latter…" Neku chuckled out. "Now c'mon; food's gonna go cold if we wait too long." Joshua nodded, and his stomach growled at the mention of food, causing a blush to blossom on his pale cheeks. Neku only smirked as he pulled away and went over to the plastic bag, pulling out the two containers. It took him only a moment to figure out which was which, and he handed the container with shio ramen and a pair of chopsticks to Joshua. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Neku," the Composer smiled slightly, and began to eat at a decent pace, trying not to inhale his food because of his hunger. The redhead smiled in return as he sat himself down on the bed beside his lover, starting on his own shoyu ramen. They ate in a content quiet until Joshua decided to make conversation. "I'm surprised that Eri and Shiki decided to chase you down to make you go clothes shopping with them. Not as much with Eri, but Shiki? That's surprising."

"More like she was chasing Eri down rather than me," the redhead sighed out, taking a sip of broth. "Eri's the one who was intent on having me join them…"

"Sounds like you'll have a bit of a problem on your hands next time you see them, huh?" the silverette guessed with a small smirk as he finished his ramen.

"Ugh… don't remind me…" Neku groaned out, as he put the container to his mouth and finished the rest of the broth. Joshua giggled anyway, trying to rile Neku up so they could have some 'fun'. The redhead sighed in slight annoyance and dropped the container next to the bed, before he dropped back with his hands behind his head, shutting his eyes. Pouting, Joshua thought for a few seconds before giving an evil grin and shifting to straddle Neku after setting his container on the floor as well. Humming, the Proxy opened one eye to regard the ashen-haired teen. "…what're you doing?"

"Noooothing~" said teen smirked, right before grinding his hips against Neku's.

Startled, Neku let out a small grunt, before he frowned. "…Seriously?" Joshua's answer was another shifting of his hips against his lover's as he leaned down to kiss him, a mischievous grin on his face. The redhead hissed softly, before he grumbled something inaudibly under his breath, and snapped his hands up to pull Joshua in by both his head and ass, taking control of the kiss immediately. The silverette smirked against his Proxy's lips, satisfied that he had finally initiated something for once.

Neku nipped on Joshua's bottom lip for a moment before he moved to the shorter's throat, as his hands moved down to squeeze his ass. As he began moving back against the Composer by thrusting upward against him, he murmured, "You're an insatiable jackass…you know that, right?"

"I don't care~" the Composer purred, moaning softly at the touch to his ass. "I just know what I want~"

"I'll bet…" Neku mumbled with a half chuckle, as he spread his fingers to fondle at his lover's ass, while moving his hips slowly yet firmly. Joshua moaned louder at this, feeling his pants tightening in response to the touches. Neku moved his hands slowly up and began to tug the teen's pajama top off, only for it to stop just below his armpits. Growling softly, Neku pushed Joshua up and swiftly disposed of the article of clothing, before tugging him back down and latching onto his nipple immediately. This drew a startled squeak from Joshua at the warm wetness.

He whimpered as he leaned over Neku, praying to whatever higher powers there were that Neku didn't discover how sensitive his stomach had become. Just as the thought had passed through his head, though, Neku let his hands slide along his back and to the teen's side, the fingers slowly and gently brushing across the slight bulge on his abdomen. The simple gesture had Joshua moaning loudly, his hands instinctively gripping Neku's upper arms tightly.

At the sudden grip, Neku frowned in slight confusion, before a small smirk passed over his lips. As he moved to give the opposite nipple the same attention as the other had received, he moved his left hand to the boy's back, and slipped the right across his chest and down to his stomach, running his fingers along the skin tenderly. Joshua shuddered heavily, his vision becoming unfocused from the intensity of the pleasure as another moan ripped its way out of his throat.

"Heh…You like that, huh?" Neku whispered softly. Joshua nodded weakly, whimpering at the sudden tightness of his pants. He knew he was hard, but so fast? Damn this sensitive pregnant belly… Neku rubbed his fingers sensually along the skin, chuckling softly as he moved his other hand to Joshua's ass, making the shorter teen move his hips down as he rolled his own up to meet the downward thrust. The Composer gasped at the friction, shivering at the sensual caresses to his bump.

"F-fucking hell…" he stuttered, gritting his teeth to keep himself from releasing in his underwear.

The Proxy smirked softly, before leaning up to Joshua's ear. "You're gonna have to move if you wanna get this off," he whispered as he tugged at the edge of the boy's pajama bottoms. The smaller teen nodded, and carefully moved off of his lover so they could keep going. Neku sat himself up and helped Joshua to tug the rest of his clothes off, leaving him completely naked and wanting more. Before Joshua could move back on top of him, though, Neku tugged him forward just enough that his head was on level with the boy's stomach. With only a small smirk as warning, the redhead moved forward and began to kiss and suckle along the skin.

"AHH!" Joshua cried out, panting harshly through his now-clenched teeth. Moans, whimpers, and whines escaped him as Neku caressed his baby bump with his lips and tongue. "H-holy…F-FUCK!" Without warning, the silverette came onto Neku's chest, unable to stop himself.

"Guh…!" Startled by the sudden release from his lover, Neku held still for a moment, before he smirked against the sensitive skin. "Wow…your tummy really is sensitive now, ain't it?"

"Sh…shut up," the smaller teen panted, pouting down at the redhead. Neku merely smirked wider as he ran his fingers of his left hand along the skin, while his right moved to cup his ass. Joshua whimpered pitifully at the continued touches, his hands moving to bury themselves in Neku's spiky locks. "Dammit…stop t-teasing me, N-Neku!" Inwardly, he cursed at himself for stuttering.

His lover merely chuckled as he once more began to kiss and lick along the skin. "You like it… admit it," he purred, squeezing his right hand firmly.

"A-all right, I do, but seriously! I need you inside me!" he whined, feeling himself harden again already.

Neku chuckled and removed his right hand temporarily to reach for the lube hidden under the pillow still. "If that's the case…" he murmured in amusement as he took Joshua's hand and placed the bottle in his hand, "do something about it."

The silverette growled, but popped open the top and squirted some lube onto his fingers anyway. When they were slick, he backed away from Neku a bit so he could stretch himself. Once on all fours, he reached behind himself and inserted one finger, shivering lightly at the coldness of the lube. He thrust it in and out a few times before adding the second and scissoring himself. He almost stopped when he saw the incredible amount of lust in Neku's darkened eyes, though. However, he knew they wouldn't progress if he didn't finish, so he continued, moaning loudly when his fingers brushed ever so slightly against his prostate. Finally, he slipped in the third, and stretched himself widely a few times.

Before he could go any further, though, Neku reached around and took hold of his wrist. Before Joshua could complain, he pulled the boy in for a passionate kiss, while at the same time undoing his own pants to release his own straining member. As he pulled away finally, he tugged Joshua that last bit closer, and smirked up at the boy in obvious challenge. The Composer understood what his Proxy wanted, and decided to indulge him. With his own smirk in place, he slicked up Neku's erect cock with the remaining lube on his fingers, and then positioned himself over the redhead's member.

"I love you, Neku," he breathed before impaling himself on that amazingly hard and fulfilling cock. Both teens moaned loudly, Joshua at the wonderful filling sensation and Neku at the tight heat surrounding his dick. Finally, once he adjusted, the silverette began to move, raising and lowering his hips as he gripped Neku's upper arms for leverage. The redhead groaned as Joshua moved, while he brought his hands to the boy's hips and helped him to move as he rolled his hips up. The smaller teen rode Neku's cock, feeling amazing, but he just couldn't get the right angle for his prostate to be hit. Eventually, he leaned over Neku to kiss him hotly, and when his lover thrust up into him as they were kissing, he struck his prostate perfectly, causing Joshua to moan loudly into Neku's mouth.

Neku let his own moan roll into Joshua's, as he briefly adjusted his grip around Joshua's hips, before he lifted them up and then slammed him down, once again striking his prostrate with perfect accuracy, and then repeating the motion over and over. Joshua broke away from the kiss with a cry of ecstasy, stars dancing across his vision as his prostate was struck repeatedly. Each powerful thrust brought him closer to his climax.

The redhead barely managed a small smirk amidst his own labored breathing as he kept moving his lover hard and fast on top of him. Gasping, he moved his hands slightly higher to hold onto his sides, and ran his thumbs along the sensitive skin of his stomach, all while still moving the boy riding him. Joshua was breathing heavily, but the added contact to the soft swelling of his abdomen drew a startled groan from him. When Neku made contact with his prostate again while caressing his stomach, he felt his release was almost upon him.

"N…Neku…I-I'm gonna c-cum!" he stuttered breathlessly, another moan escaping him.

"So cum," Neku got out, a smirk playing on his face. "Do it… Let it go." And he did. Joshua gave a scream of ecstasy as he came all over Neku's stomach, flopping over onto the redhead beneath him. Neku groaned at the tightness surrounding his cock, as he wrapped one arm around Joshua's shoulders and used his other hand to keep Joshua's hips in place as he emptied his seed inside of the Composer, managing to stifle his shout by biting down on Joshua's shoulder. The silverette gave a quiet whimper and a small shiver when he felt himself being filled with Neku's cum, and then tried to catch his breath from that mind-blowing orgasm. For a few long, breathless moments, the two teens remained where they were, just trying to **breathe** for a moment, but finally, Neku lifted Joshua off of him and rolled them both over onto their sides.

"…is this gonna be like a habit of yours from now on?" he asked after a moment. "Just…randomly assaulting me whenever you feel like having sex?"

"Probably," Joshua giggled, still a little out of breath. He kissed Neku lightly on the lips, and then snuggled up to him, curling up against his chest. "Blame the stupid pregnancy hormones. I'm sure **you** don't mind, of course."

"Uh-huh… always quick to make assumptions…" Neku grumbled, though there was a small smirk playing on his lips, as he pulled the silverette close to him, running a hand through his hair. Joshua sighed, content, as he received the scalp massage.

"I love you, Neku," he murmured, nuzzling him. "I'm glad you're here."

Neku hummed softly as he continued running his hand through the other's hair. "…idiot…" he mumbled quietly. "…Love you, too…" Joshua smiled at that, knowing the meaningless insult was just a part of their relationship and it was nothing. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired just yet, so he decided to ask a few things of his lover.

"Neku?" Joshua said.

"…hmhmm?"

"What did you think about me having our baby when I told you?" he asked. "Were you mad?"

"…a little…" Neku admitted quietly, his fingers still playing in Joshua's hair. "Why did you think I drank that coffee? I was trying VERY hard not to scream at you back then…" The redhead didn't look Joshua in the eye as he spoke, preferring to keep his gaze trained on the far wall. "The reason I didn't was because…well…because I could tell you were honestly upset…"

"Why were you mad? Because I'm a guy? Or because of what I did?" the silverette questioned, curious. He wasn't upset, he just wanted to understand.

"…lil bit of both, I guess…" Neku shrugged. "Guys don't usually get pregnant…so I was thinking you were just trying to mess with my head… **again** …" He fell silent then, and only his gentle rubbing at Joshua's skull betrayed that he was still awake. "Plus…while I understand WHY you did what you did…I still didn't forgive you…still haven't, to be honest…and I don't think I ever can…And all of that put together…just…" Sigh. "Bad mix… that's all I can say…"

"I don't blame you for how you feel, Neku," Joshua finally mumbled, looking up at his former Partner with honest violet eyes. "I just want to earn your forgiveness, if possible. After all, I'm…pregnant…with our baby, as strange as it sounds. And trust me, I had literally just found out right before you came by WildKat. I'll be honest, I'm more than relieved you've stuck around, despite the situation. I don't think I could have handled it if you hadn't taken it the way you had." Neku hummed quietly in response, still not looking at his lover.

"I really am sorry, Neku…" Joshua whispered. "You have no idea how hard it was for me after what we'd done to force myself to…" He trailed off, but then spoke again. "I broke down afterwards, actually. It took me about a week to even come out of this room, and I didn't even eat. I only drank water from the bathroom tap when absolutely necessary, but otherwise stayed in bed, attempting to fight off depression." The Proxy's hand stilled for a moment as those words were digested, but continued running the fingers through the silvery locks soon enough. No words were spoken, but he did place a small kiss on Joshua's forehead. The Composer smiled slightly at that, and then decided to somewhat change the subject.

"What would you prefer, a boy or a girl?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"Hmmm…dunno, really…" he admitted. "I don't really mind either way…"

"As long as we can raise it together, I think that's what matters," the smaller teen confessed, nuzzling Neku's chest again.

"Hmhmm…" Neku was silent for a moment, before he mumbled, "Go to sleep, Josh…"

"Are you staying again tonight? I can't sleep without you," Joshua whispered, closing his eyes anyway.

"…mm…sure…" Neku mumbled softly, shutting his eyes as well. It certainly beat sleeping alone in his own apartment. Absently, he wondered if Joshua knew about that…but he saw no need to bring it up at this point. It just wasn't as important… The pair fell asleep holding each other, content for the time being. That is, until Joshua's hormones act up again.

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

' _Damn… My stomach's getting bigger with each day, I swear,_ ' Joshua thought to himself as he examined himself in the mirror. It was another morning after yet another passionate night together, and the silverette had woken up first, for once not to throw up. He had carefully slipped out of Neku's comfortable embrace to go shower, but had paused to look at his reflection first. He was larger than before, but not quite big enough for him to say he was fat. He could certainly feel and hear the faint thrum of the baby's Music sometimes, and that made him excited for the baby's birth. He was eager to tell Neku today, but decided to wait until the redhead was awake. Sighing, Joshua started up the shower and stepped in, shivering lightly at the initial cold water. As it changed into warm water, the Composer sighed in relief from the soothing water on his sore muscles.

He began to wash himself down, taking the washcloth and lathering it up with his vanilla scented body wash. As he scrubbed his body, his thoughts began to wander. He thought about how Neku was always able to stay the night, no excuses or questions asked. He was grateful, but finally realized that if that was the case, either his parents weren't around, or they didn't care. He highly doubted the latter, so it had to be the former. Uncertain, he wanted to ask, but didn't think it was his place. He heard the stirring of Music in his abdomen coming from the life in his womb, and smiled softly. The baby, in a strange way, had brought Neku back into his life, and brought them together. Once again, he considered himself incredibly lucky that Neku had even believed him, let alone stayed to support him.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, but he relaxed when he realized they belonged to his lover.

"Hey," he murmured, leaning back into Neku's warm embrace.

"Hey," the redhead returned, briefly placing a kiss to the Composer's temple.

"I thought you would sleep longer. Couldn't sleep without me?" Joshua asked.

"Shut up…" Neku grumbled, as he let his hands rest on Joshua's stomach, letting his fingers caress the skin gently. Joshua merely smiled, knowing he was right. A soft, contented sigh escaped him at the gentle touches to his abdomen, and he looked up at Neku to tell him about hearing the baby's Music.

"I've been able to hear and feel the baby's Music sometimes," he murmured, keeping his violet gaze trained on those sapphire orbs.

"Really?" Neku asked as he regarded his lover curiously. "What does it sound like?"

"There's not much of a…tune to it just yet, but it feels like it's trying to form a proper rhythm," Joshua answered. "It almost sounds or feels like…the beginning of an orchestra before they start playing the music. It's probably too soon for it to form properly just yet."

"Hmhmm…" Neku hummed in understanding, still running his fingers along Joshua's skin. The silverette closed his eyes briefly, the warm water still running over them, and then thought about how Neku was able to come over all the time without any problems. He almost voiced his question, but kept his mouth shut so as to not ruin the moment.

"We'd better clean up before the water gets cold," he smiled up at Neku.

"…Guess you got a point," Neku conceded softly. He reached out to take the washcloth from Joshua and silently began washing his lover. Joshua gave him a thankful look, and when he was rinsed off, he grabbed his cherry blossom scented shampoo. Before he could squirt some onto his hand, though, Neku snagged the bottle from him. The redhead didn't give Joshua the chance to complain as he briefly kissed him again, before he squirted some of the shampoo along the boy's scalp, using his free hand to both massage the skin and to work up a lather.

Joshua closed his eyes again, both from the scalp massage and to prevent shampoo from getting in his eyes. As Neku gently washed his hair, he gave a soft, appreciative moan. Soon after, he was gently guided to the shower spray to rinse off. Now that he was clean again, he could go and get dressed, but he decided to wait for his lover to finish cleaning himself first. As he watched the rivulets of water run down his body, though, he licked his lips subconsciously as they reached his crotch.

Neku didn't say anything as he ran the washcloth over his arms, but he did look over from the corner of his eyes (though his bangs mostly hide this from the Composer). A small smirk played on his face for a split second as he began moving slower, moving the cloth over his skin in a way that was almost but not quite sexual. Joshua became doe-eyed at the slower motion of the washcloth, and his mouth went a bit dry from the sight of the suds from the body wash rinse down his Proxy's body. The Proxy still didn't say anything as he pressed the washcloth against his chest and purposefully squeezed the cloth to let more suds slide along his skin. The Composer licked his lips again, and then let out an almost inaudible whimper. Neku let a small smirk pass his face as he crouched down to work on his legs, making it a point to shield his crotch from Joshua's view with the leg he was working on.

This drew a quiet, frustrated growl from the silverette, whose hormones were starting to take over. He was becoming hard, and now wanted release. However, Neku did nothing to actually acknowledge his lover's sounds, keeping his full focus on what he was doing. Pouting, Joshua thought about what he could do without pissing off the redhead and ruining things. Finally, he came up with something. Probably a little bold, but he just needed to wait until Neku was standing again…

Finished with his legs and feet, Neku firmly pushed off from the ground again. That was Joshua's chance. Moving quickly, he pinned his lover to the shower wall and kissed him hotly. It didn't last long, however, but he was quickly moving down Neku's body, getting closer to his crotch.

"Oof! Oi, Josh…!" Neku hissed, briefly rubbing his head where it had hit the wall. Joshua merely smirked cheekily up at him as he went further down, occasionally licking and nipping at the redhead's pale skin. Finally, he reached Neku's member, where he paused to lick his lips. Neku quietly placed a hand on his lover's head, running his fingers through his hair, silently urging him on. With a smirk, Joshua took Neku's cock into his mouth, humming in a pleased manner at the subtle taste. He swirled his tongue around it, and then flattened it along the underside before applying light suction.

"Ngh…!" Neku moaned at the pleasure shooting up his spine, his fingers tightening on Joshua's head. The smaller teen would have giggled, but considering he had Neku's dick in his mouth, it wasn't quite possible. Instead, he sucked a bit harder and began to bob his head, taking in more with each downward motion. Neku's breathing was steadily picking up, as his other hand came up to rest on Joshua's shoulder. He gritted his teeth together, breath coming out as a hiss while trying to keep quiet.

Joshua could tell he was getting closer, based off of the pre-cum leaking into his mouth and the strained effort Neku was making to not emit too much noise. So he decided to try and drag some sort of noise from him by finishing this. He deep-throated him and moaned loudly at the same time, preparing himself for Neku to cum.

"Gh…!" Neku groaned, his hands clenching down on Joshua's shoulder and head, as he shuddered sharply, toes curling against the tiles. "F…fuck…!" he hissed out, just before he choked on a half-gargled cry as he released in his lover's mouth. Joshua swallowed willingly, enjoying the sweet taste of his Proxy's cum, and then straightened up. He kissed Neku eagerly, allowing the redhead to taste himself like he had done to Joshua before. That's when they both became aware of Joshua's 'problem'. Neku hummed softly into his lover's mouth, letting his tongue play around Joshua's as he let his hands move down his sides, gently massaging the skin and inching slowly closer to the Composer's need.

Suddenly, the water became ice cold, drawing startled yelps from the pair. Joshua was quick to scramble out with Neku after turning off the water, and he wrapped himself up in his big fluffy purple towel. He sat down on the toilet lid, shivering, and hating how the hot water ran out just when he was about to get his own issue taken care of.

"Shit…" Neku hissed as he secured his own towel around his waist. Done with that, he walked over to Joshua and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing at his arms to warm him up a bit.

"Thanks," Joshua mumbled, shivering slightly. "Stupid hot water…"

"Should have that looked after…" Neku grumbled softly in agreement. Joshua hummed quietly in acknowledgment, and then leaned against Neku's chest, listening to his heart as he thought about how he'd given his lover a blowjob for the first time. The lewd thoughts, unfortunately, made him blush, and Neku noticed the warmth coming from the smaller teen's cheeks. "Hm?" Neku looked down at his lover, curiously, before a small smirk passed over his lips. "Whatcha thinking of, Josh?"

"…I was thinking about the blowjob I gave you…" Joshua mumbled, his blush turning from a light pink to crimson. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide something like that from Neku, or else the redhead would 'force' him to tell by teasing him sexually. He'd done it before, after all.

"Hmhmm…" The redhead lightly moved his hands along Joshua's arms, fingers trailing along the skin leisurely. "Have to admit, though… wasn't expecting that one… least not this early in the morning."

"I wanted to…return the favor, I guess. You've done so much for me and had to put up with my stupid pregnancy hormones, and I haven't done much to say thanks," the smaller teen confessed, lowering his gaze.

"…you think too much…" Neku murmured, as he placed a kiss on top of Joshua's head. As he gently massaged Joshua's shoulders, he added, "It's fine already… think I said that a few times already…"

"Blame the hormones for making me over think things," Joshua laughed lightly. As he received the soothing massage from Neku, he thought once again about Neku's parents. Finally, he decided to voice it. "Neku? I hope I'm not pushing any buttons, but how are you able to come over every night without any issues?"

"…" Neku didn't reply to those words, but his hands stilled in their motions. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head, going back to what he was doing before. "…does it really matter?"

"I wasn't sure if I was, like, stealing you from your family or something… Since you're almost always here," Joshua explained. "I feel bad that you haven't been seeing your friends as much, too…"

"…It's fine," Neku assured him. "I told the others I'd be busy with school work to get in a certain school. Only Rhyme seemed to not believe me…but that doesn't surprise me…" The Composer sighed, figuring he'd probably not get an answer about Neku's parents, and decided not to push his luck with the issue.

"What will you do once the baby's born?" the silverette inquired, a bit worried about the answer. He honestly wanted Neku to stay with him, or maybe even offer to become his Conductor, but he highly doubted it.

"…" Neku considered the question, before he hummed. "What do you want me to do?"

"…What would you think…about becoming….my Conductor?" Joshua asked timidly. "…That way you could stay here and help raise the baby…" he explained in a soft voice. Silence followed the question for a few moments, before Neku reached out and raised Joshua's face by his chin so he could look at him properly. The redhead had a dark frown on his face, but before Joshua could start to worry…

"…that isn't going to include you shooting me in the face **again** …is it?"

"Y-you'd have to die again, but I-I don't know if I could bring myself to do it again. Not after everything we've been through," Joshua stuttered. He stared into Neku's eyes, hoping beyond hope that the redhead wouldn't be mad at him.

"…and there's no way around that?"

"Unfortunately, no… I wish there was in this case," the silverette whispered.

"…I see…" Neku murmured softly. Inside, Joshua was freaking out at the short responses. He wanted Neku to be happy, but he also wanted the redhead for himself. He knew that Neku hated the thought of dying again, yet it was necessary for him to become Conductor. Neku didn't say anything for a long time, clearly thinking. After what had to be at least five minutes, the teen sighed softly, then reached down and lifted the Composer up bridal style. This made the smaller teen yelp in surprise, and he automatically wrapped his arms around Neku's neck for support. He didn't question it, just remained still as Neku held him. The Proxy silently walked out of the bathroom and back toward the bedroom. Once there, he set Joshua down on the bed gently. The Composer gazed up at his Proxy with curious eyes, wondering what was on his mind.

Neku ran a hand through his hair, which was still partially hanging in his eyes because of the water clinging to it. After shaking the water from it, he looked over to Joshua again. "Anyway…what do you wanna do today?"

Joshua blinked at him, surprised by the change in subject. Instead of questioning it, however, he ran with it. "I'm not sure. I can't really go out without being asked about this," he sighed, gesturing to his swollen abdomen.

"Hmm…" Neku hummed softly in thought. "I guess that's true…hmmm…"

"Do you have any ideas? Because I really don't," Joshua murmured, running a hand through his own damp hair. That's when his stomach growled, demanding breakfast and making him blush.

Neku chuckled. "How 'bout we get dressed and get something to eat first, eh?"

"Sounds good," he nodded, starting to get up. "Where should we go to eat where I won't be questioned, though?"

"Hmm…" Neku fiddled with his bangs for a few moments, before an idea seem to come to him. "Well…I MIGHT have an idea on how to go out without people asking questions…not sure if you're gonna like it, though…" Joshua pondered his words for a second before realizing what he meant.

"Dammit, are you serious?" he asked, quirking a brow at his lover. When he was met with silence, he gave a resigned sigh and said, "Fine, but I can't guarantee I'll like it…"

"Told you as much already…" Neku sighed as he grabbed some clothes from the closet. After dressing quickly, he turned to Joshua again. "Gimme a few minutes, a'ight? I'll be right back," he said as he headed out of the room.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

About half an hour later, Neku walked back into the room, carrying a bag in one hand. "Back."

"So, what am I wearing to be a woman?" Joshua asked, still a bit perturbed with the idea. He wanted to out with Neku for once, as he was definitely sick of being cooped up in his room, but this was the only way without Neku being Conductor and he wouldn't be questioned about it. Hopefully, anyway. As long as they didn't run into Neku's friends, they would be fine. Neku blew his bangs out of his eyes, before he walked over and set the bag on the bed, pulling out the items he'd bought.

First was a simple, white one-piece dress. It wasn't too short, but it wasn't very long either, possibly reaching knee-length, at most. The top of the dress was loose enough that it could easily disguise the Composer's lack of cleavage. Next was a pair of pale blue mules, which only had a small heel that shouldn't make it any harder than normal to walk for the silverette. The last item he pulled out was a light green hat he had often seen women wear during the summer to protect their eyes, with a light blue ribbon secured around it.

"This is surprisingly not too bad," the pregnant male admitted, examining each piece. "You did well, Neku."

"Yeah…I figured you'd prefer something simple in this case…" Neku mumbled, rubbing his neck. "So…think you can get these on yourself?"

"Yes, I can do that," Joshua replied, biting back the stinging remark that wanted to come out. It simply wouldn't help matters.

"Okay, okay…sorry…" Neku sighed. "So…I'll be just outside, a'ight?" he offered then, before he walked out of the room. Joshua sighed angrily at himself for getting short with his lover before getting dressed in the simple clothes. Once dressed, he examined himself in the bathroom mirror. He had to admit, he looked rather good in the outfit. Fortunately, it wasn't flashy or anything, so he pulled off looking simple and plain to others. With yet another sigh, the silverette stepped out of the bedroom to join Neku.

"Neku, I'm sorry for getting short with you earlier," he apologized. Neku looked over from where he was leaning against the wall, and then, for a moment, he just stared. He finally shook his head, both to get his thoughts back in line and in response to the apology.

"It's fine…don't worry…" he reassured, fiddling with his bangs. "…um…you look…you look good…I guess…" he offered, slightly unsure if the words would be taken as a compliment or an insult.

"Well, you picked out the outfit, so I would certainly hope so," Joshua giggled, going back to his 'normal' self. Holding out his hand for Neku to take, he asked, "Shall we? Lead the way, Neku dear." Neku frowned slightly at the nickname, growling under his breath, but he said nothing as he took Joshua's hand and led him out into Shibuya.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After their meal, Joshua felt much better and less like a beast. He had paid; passing Neku the money to make it seem like Neku was paying, and assured the redhead it was no trouble. As they left, the silverette felt like walking around for a while, but wanted to stay close to the Shibuya River just in case. It was while heading towards 104 that Joshua spotted something in the window of a baby shop. He dragged Neku along with him to show him the plush he'd spotted, which was a soft-looking Pegasus plush. It had lavender eyes, and the wings were tinted with pale blue at the edges. The body was white, though, and the mane and tail were ashen grey. It was beautiful, and seemed perfect for the baby.

Neku saw the look in Joshua's eyes as he held the small plush toy, and allowed a quiet smirk before he asked as he took the toy from him, even though he already knew the answer, "You wanna get this one?"

Joshua blinked at him, surprised by the question, before smiling softly at his lover. "Thank you…" he whispered, blushing shyly at his own behavior.

The Proxy merely smiled back at him, before he regarded the rest of the store for a moment. "…Well…we're here anyway…wanna look around some more?"

"If you don't mind…" the Composer murmured.

"Course not." After saying so, Neku lightly took Joshua's hand and led him further into the shop. They looked at several things around the shop, and Joshua even considered purchasing some of the other necessities, but wasn't sure. He didn't want to buy too much, but knew they needed these things for the baby, such as a crib, a changing table, etc. Sighing, he was about to leave with just the plush when Neku stopped him.

"Kay…so…how're we gonna get the stuff we need back, though?" he mumbled, seemingly more to himself than to Joshua. "Hm…you think they have like a delivery service or something?" Joshua shook his head.

"Probably not to the Shibuya River," he sighed. "I'm just not sure…"

"Huh? Not sure about what?"

"This whole…situation…" Joshua mumbled, feeling oncoming tears start to burn in his eyes. Just the whole shopping for the baby made it seem so real.

"H-hey…what's wrong?" Neku whispered, reaching out hesitantly for his shoulder. "Josh?"

"It's just so…real now…" Joshua whimpered, lowering his gaze.

"Josh…" Unsure what else he could say, he pulled the silverette into a hug, rubbing his back as he shushed him quietly. As the smaller teen struggled to rein in his emotions, he accepted and returned the hug gratefully. He felt helpless, but knew that Neku would always be there for him, even if they had their spats. Eventually, he managed to calm down, and pulled back from the hug, smiling slightly at his lover.

"Thank you," he murmured. "I'm lucky to have you, Neku."

"Anytime…" Neku said with a small nod. "How 'bout we leave the rest for another time? We could ask Mr. H if he'd mind having the stuff delivered to WildKat later…" Joshua nodded, relieved, and took Neku's hand in his own, holding the Pegasus plush in the other. They paid for the plush at the register, and then left.

"Would it be bad if I just wanted to go back home?" he asked as they walked out of the shop. "We can call Sanae there, but my ankles are starting to hurt…"

Neku frowned a little, thinking things over quickly, before he said, "Sure…though if you want, my apartment is closer than the Shibuya River. We could head there and rest before going back."

"Sounds good," Joshua agreed, following his Proxy to his apartment. They walked at a leisurely pace because of his pregnancy, and when they arrived, the Composer was surprised. The place was surprisingly tidy, considering Neku not being there that much anymore, with the exception of a few furniture pieces that had thin layers of dust on them. "Nice place, Neku."

"Thanks…" Neku nodded briefly as he slipped out of his shoes, setting them by the heater before pulling out a pair of slippers from the small rack above it. "Here, you can use these." Joshua slid off his mules and switched them for the slippers, sighing in relief at the cushioning on his feet. He sat down on the loveseat, sighing again at the relieved pressure from his ankles.

"Much better," he murmured.

Neku chuckled a little as he headed for the kitchen. "You want something to drink? I don't have any green tea, but I should still have normal tea somewhere…or soda, if you prefer…"

"Apparently soda is bad for pregnancy, so I'll take regular tea," Joshua answered. "Thanks, Neku."

"A'ight. I'll heat up the water, then."

As Neku started to work, though, his phone suddenly went off in his pocket with the song Long Dream. "Wha…? NOW, of all times?" the redhead mumbled as he pulled his phone out and flipped it open. The moment he put it to his ear, he said, "Can you make it quick? I'm kinda busy…"

"Neku? Who's calling?" Joshua called to him when the phone rang. "Is it one of your friends?" Neku turned to Joshua and held up a finger, signaling him to be quiet for a moment before he turned to the phone call.

"What? …Yeah, I'm with a friend, so…No, I'm home. Anyway, why're you calling?" The redhead listened for a moment, humming on occasion, even as the water boiled and he pulled out a tea cup and poured the water. "…Yeah, okay. 's A'ight…Yeah, sure. Just don't forget to bring me a souvenir, you ass. …Yeah, screw you, too….Kay. Ja ne." With a sigh, Neku hung up and rubbed at his temples. Curious, but not wanting to annoy his Proxy, Joshua remained quiet, even when Neku handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you," he mumbled, taking a small sip once it had cooled a bit. Neku nodded as he allowed himself to drop down on a seat with a small sigh, taking a sip from the soda he'd grabbed for himself earlier. Finally, Joshua couldn't wait any longer, and decided to ask. "Who was that on the phone earlier?"

"…my brother."

"Really? I didn't know you had a brother," the silverette remarked, furrowing his brows in puzzlement.

Neku shrugged a bit absently, spinning his can around for a moment. "Not many do…" he admitted, before taking another sip. "He can be a jerk sometimes…but he's not a bad guy…Just…overprotective sometimes…"

"Ah," the Composer nodded. They fell silent, and Joshua took another drink of his tea. He began to look around the apartment, and soon realized there was no evidence in the living room that his parents even lived there. "Neku, what happened with your parents?" He mentally cursed himself out immediately as soon as he finished uttering the question.

"…" Neku didn't move for a long time after the question was asked, and simply stared down into the contents of his can. After almost 5 minutes of silence, the redhead sighed heavily and placed the can to his forehead. "…dead…"

"Neku, I'm sorry…" Joshua whispered, hating himself for being so insensitive.

"Don't be…" Neku murmured, taking another sip. "I barely remember them… Mom died when I was young, and Dad…well…I saw my brother more than I saw him…"

"Oh…" the silverette uttered, not sure what else to say.

"…hey…"

When Joshua looked over, Neku moved in swiftly and planted a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Don't worry…Like I said; I barely remember them, so I don't miss them. It's just me and my brother, and I'm totally fine with that."

"All right," the smaller teen nodded, smiling slightly at his lover. "Where's your brother at, anyway?"

"Hokkaido."

"Must be nice," the Composer commented, finishing his tea. Once he had set the cup down, he leaned against Neku's shoulder, beginning to cuddle up to him. He had become especially…needy and clingy as of late, but Neku didn't seem to have any issues with it.

Neku shrugged absently as he finished his soda and set it on the floor before putting an arm around Joshua's shoulders. "Depends, I guess… He's there for work and he doesn't know when he'll be back…" Shaking it off after a moment, he mumbled. "Could take up to half a year, maybe…who knows?"

"What kind of work does he do?" Joshua inquired, looking up at Neku.

"Choreography," the redhead replied, gently rubbing Joshua's shoulder. "He arranges the music for a show run by a friend of his."

"That's pretty interesting," the silverette remarked, sighing contentedly at the rubbing. His eyelids drifted closed as he rested against Neku's shoulder, but he soon opened them when his own phone began to go off. Looking at the caller ID with a disgruntled expression on his face, he groaned. "It's Sanae," he told his Proxy. He flipped open the device, and pressed it to his ear. "What's wrong now, Sanae? …I'm with Neku at his apartment, and it's fine. …Don't worry about me. Neku's with me, and that's what matters. …All right, I'll let you know when we get back. Ja ne." He flipped his phone shut and set it on the coffee table in front of him with an irritated sigh.

Neku allowed a lazy smile as he reached up and absently flipped Joshua's hat off his head. "Speaking of over overprotective…" he chuckled softly.

"He's being too worrisome over my pregnancy," Joshua pouted. "I'm fine…"

"That's what they call 'overprotective'," Neku murmured with a smile as he gently rubbed at his shoulder again.

"I know, I know…" he sighed. "It annoys me to no end when he gets like this."

"Welcome to the club…" his lover chuckled.

"And what a shitty club it is," he giggled, nuzzling Neku's shoulder. The taller teen hummed in agreement as he got comfy against the couch. Joshua sighed in content as he closed his eyes once more, prepared to drift off to sleep against his lover. Neku smiled quietly and just placed a small kiss to the top of Joshua's head as he began to go under. Suddenly, Joshua felt a small jab where the baby was, and he sat up with a startled yelp.

"Josh?! What's wrong?!" Neku asked in alarm.

"I think…the baby kicked…" The silverette murmured in awe, and then felt another jab. "Definitely kicking." He said this with a wide smile on his face as he looked at Neku.

Neku allowed a small sigh of relief, before he smiled and placed a hand on Joshua's stomach. "Guess it's about that time, huh?" There was a thump against Neku's hand as he spoke, making Joshua smile and place his hand over the redhead's.

"Seems the baby likes the sound of your voice," he giggled.

Neku chuckled softly as he gently rubbed his hand over the bump of Joshua's stomach. "Looks like…" Joshua smiled at his lover, happy now. Before, it felt so surreal, and now it was real, but it felt good. The redhead reached up with his other hand and gently ran it through the other teen's hair. "Get some rest…" he murmured then. "We'll head back once you've rested up, kay?"

"Okay," Joshua nodded tiredly, snuggling up against Neku's chest. His ear was against his Proxy's chest, and the soothing sound of his heartbeat lulled him to sleep. Neku smiled as he held the other boy close, and let his own eyes fall shut to take a small rest himself.

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

"Neku! How can you stand me right now, I'm fat as hell!" Joshua complained as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was now four months along, and had two months until he gave birth, as strange as it sounded. Today he was finally going to get an ultrasound done by Mr. H, who had an ultrasound machine in case of something like this. There was a small kick from the baby as he spoke, and he rubbed at his abdomen absently in response.

"Calm down, Josh," Neku murmured softly as he stepped up behind his lover and placed his hands on the silverette's stomach. "I'd be more worried if you didn't 'put on some weight'," he murmured, gently rubbing. "It just means the baby is growing…" Joshua sighed, leaning against Neku as he got the comforting caresses.

"True," he admitted. Neku always seemed to know how to calm him down, which was nice. Especially when he started to get upset. "Are you excited to find out the gender today?"

"Hmm…a little. I don't mind what it is, either way," Neku admitted, briefly kissing Joshua on his temple. "I wouldn't mind it being a surprise, but if you really want to know, that's fine."

"I'd like to know so we know how to decorate the nursery," the silverette confessed, smiling back at Neku. "That and so we can think of a name."

"Hmm…guess you got a point…" Neku murmured as he allowed a smile of his own. Joshua sighed when he looked at the time, and realized they needed to head to WildKat for his ultrasound.

"We'd better go…" he mumbled, not wanting to leave his lover's embrace.

"Yeah…" Neku nodded softly, before he turned Joshua around and kissed him lightly. "Let's go, a'ight? Maybe after, we can get some shopping done, ne?"

"Good idea," the Composer agreed. He got dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before returning to Neku's side, where he held his hand so they could teleport to WildKat. When they appeared, the café was empty, which was good. Sanae was waiting for them at the counter, and he walked over.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "Ready for this, Boss?"

"Been ready, Sanae," Joshua snorted.

"Gotcha, J," he chuckled. "All right, then let's do this." He led the pair into the back room, where there was an ultrasound machine and a cushioned table waiting. Joshua climbed onto the table, where he pulled his shirt up, exposing his swollen abdomen. "This is gonna be cold," the barista warned as he squeezed some gel onto Joshua's stomach, drawing a yelp from the Composer.

"Dammit, you weren't kidding!" he squeaked, holding Neku's hand. Neku let a small smirk pass over his face, before he lightly squeezed Joshua's hand. Sanae pressed the ultrasound's device to Joshua's stomach, and then the image on the screen appeared. There was the sound of two heartbeats, Joshua's and the baby's, and as the image became less fuzzy, Joshua felt tears start to form in his eyes.

"You wanna know the gender?" Sanae questioned.

"Definitely," Joshua murmured, unable to stop staring at the screen.

"…Looks like you two are having a boy," the Producer told them after examining the image for a couple seconds. The tears finally began to fall, and Joshua gave Neku a watery smile. That was their baby on the screen, and that he was carrying.

His lover merely smiled and reached up wipe the tears away with his thumb. "Happy?"

"You have no idea," Joshua whispered. Sanae then turned off the machine, and handed Joshua a cloth to wipe the gel off.

"Well, Boss, you shouldn't have to come in again after this," he said.

"We're going to go shopping after this, Sanae. Can we have the baby furniture delivered here?" the silverette asked. The barista nodded, and Joshua smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, J," he grinned. "Just try and take it easy, okay?"

"I will," Joshua agreed. The Producer left after that, and once he was gone, he hugged Neku. "Thank you…"

"Hm? For what?" the redhead asked curiously as he returned the hug.

"For everything," the smaller teen murmured.

Neku smiled a little as he rubbed Joshua's back softly, placing a kiss to his forehead. "Well, you're welcome." They remained like that for a bit longer, and then Joshua sighed.

"I'd better get into that dress again so we can go shopping for the baby," he muttered.

"Might be smart…especially considering what we're going shopping FOR, after all…" Joshua nodded his agreement, and then got up to change into the dress, mules, and hat. Once changed, he approached his lover and took his hand in his own.

"Ready?" Neku nodded and took a step closer to the Composer.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When they finally returned to the Room of Reckoning, Joshua was exhausted. He slipped off the mules by the door, and then sat down on the bed, sighing heavily as he took off the hat.

"I didn't think it would be so tiring just to shop for the baby in this condition," he muttered.

Neku allowed a quiet chuckle as he sat down next to Joshua, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You want me to get something?"

"Not really… I just want you to stay," the silverette murmured, leaning into Neku. The redhead smiled as he rubbed the boy's shoulder, before he scooted back on the bed and tugged Joshua after him so they could lie down beside each other. Joshua smiled at his lover before moving in for a kiss. Neku saw it coming and met him halfway. As they met in a series of slow, thorough kisses, Joshua started to become hungry for more. He moved his arms to wrap around Neku's neck, and pressed himself as close as he could with his pregnant belly.

The Proxy gave a small hum from the back of his throat as he let his hands slide up along his lover's arms as he deepened the kiss. As the pair exchanged saliva, Neku briefly massaged the silverette's shoulders before hooking his fingers along the straps of the dress and tugging them down. Joshua whimpered as the straps were lowered, shivering slightly at the light touches to his skin. Neku broke the kiss momentarily to move instead to Joshua's neck, nipping and sucking on the skin as he let his hands slide further along the Composer's arms and down his sides, caressing his hips through the flimsy material of the dress.

The silverette moaned softly at the touches, feeling himself begin to harden from the caressing on his hips, but couldn't do much because of the dress. If he'd been wearing his sweatpants and t-shirt, he'd have yanked off the shirt by then so Neku could reach his chest and stomach. After a moment of letting his fingers move along the clothed skin, Neku hooked them in the material and began tugging it up gradually. As the edge finally reached the teen's hips, the redhead briefly pulled away and sat up to slip the one-piece off of his lover's frame.

The Composer gave a pleased noise once the dress was off, and then began to tug at Neku's shirt, not wanting to be the only one in his underwear. Neku allowed a small smile as he helped his lover to get his shirt off. After tossing the piece of clothing aside, he moved in and kissed Joshua again while at the same time working on undoing his own jeans. Joshua moaned into the kiss, but then pulled away to move down to Neku's neck, where he nipped and sucked at a few spots to tease his lover.

The redhead moaned softly, before he smirked and returned the favor as he finally did away with his jeans and let his hands roam over Joshua's bare skin. The smaller teen hummed pleasantly against Neku's skin, sending vibrations through his lover's chest. Neku allowed a small chuckle at that, and then brought one hand to Joshua's swollen abdomen and began tracing his fingers along the skin gently as his other hand glided down and settled on the silverette's hip. Joshua broke away from Neku's neck with a sharp gasp at the touch, realizing that Neku remembered just how damn sensitive his abdomen was right now. He whimpered and moaned at the caresses, shuddering heavily.

The chuckle coming from Neku's throat was evidence that that had been exactly what he had been aiming for. As he moved to nip on Joshua's ear shell, he let his hand smooth over the pregnant boy's tummy, while the other hooked the fingers around the edge of his underwear and began to tug it off. Joshua squirmed and wriggled his hips to aid Neku in getting his underwear off, and then pulled at his Proxy's underwear once his own were off. Neku allowed a small smirk as he reached under the pillow for the lube they kept there. As he flipped it open, he let his other hand slip down and let the fingers curl around Joshua's need, not moving, but still applying some pressure.

Joshua moaned at the pressure to his cock, reaching up and gripping Neku's shoulders tightly. Neku chuckled as he sat up on his knees and let the lube dribble onto his other hand—and consequently Joshua's cock. The smaller teen gasped and shivered at the cold feeling on his erection.

' _Holy shit, how can anything feel this good? It can't be possible to feel this good!_ ' Joshua thought wildly as his breaths came out in huffs. After letting the liquid thoroughly coat both his hand and Joshua's straining need, Neku closed the bottle and tossed it aside for later. Done with that, he began to move the hand gripping the silverette's cock, as he let the other hand slip along his thighs and toward his entrance. Joshua's hands moved from Neku's shoulders to grip the sheets so he wouldn't bruise the redhead's pale shoulders. He bit his lip to stifle a moan when he felt that slick finger run along his entrance, desperate to not make too much noise.

Neku's fingers continued playing along the skin as his other hand continued to pump slowly, and the Proxy allowed a slow smirk, before slipping his finger in. The pressure on Joshua's lip increased, but a muffled whimper escaped him regardless. He forced his body to relax, allowing Neku to have easier access. The redhead moved the digit slowly and methodically, before slipping the next finger in, turning and scissoring them gently as he massaged the boy's insides. Joshua struggled to keep his mouth shut, but his grip on the sheets tightened to the point where his knuckles turned white.

As the Composer struggled to keep silent, Neku smirked devilishly, before he leaned over and began to kiss and nip at his stomach. At that, Joshua's composure shattered. He gave an ear-piercing cry of ecstasy, losing control as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Neku smirked against Joshua's skin, nipping with his teeth as his hands moved almost continuously, before he dipped his tongue into his lover's belly button. Joshua screamed, and then came against Neku's chest without warning.

"God…dammit…" he panted breathlessly.

Neku chuckled as he leaned up to look at Joshua. "Little too much for ya, Josh?" Said pregnant male pouted at his lover's tease, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're just too much of a tease," he muttered.

The redhead chuckled softly as he leaned over and kissed his lover again. "And you love it," he murmured softly.

"Of course I do," Joshua breathed. He felt Neku's erection poke his thigh, making him quirk a brow. "Don't you want to take care of that?"

"I'll be alright," Neku murmured, giving him a small smile. "Don't worry…"

"All right," the silverette sighed, smiling back. Giving a yawn, he snuggled into Neku's side once the redhead was lying next to him. "I love you, Neku…"

"Love you, too, ya lil idiot…" Neku chuckled out as he settled next to the silverette.

"I'm far from little at this point, Neku," the Composer pointed out with a soft laugh, resting his head against Neku's shoulder. He had a content smile on his face as he closed his eyes, going to sleep soon after. Neku allowed a small smile as he rested beside the Composer, lightly playing with his hair as he regarded him. He wasn't tired yet, so he just watched over the pregnant boy quietly.

However, the silence was broken when the muffled theme of Long Dream came from the direction of where he'd tossed his pants and he had to resist the urge to curse. He rolled out of bed, making sure to not disturb Joshua. He grabbed his phone and quickly flipped it open before the noise could wake Joshua.

"Gimme one minute," he hissed softly as he grabbed his pants and pulled them back on. He hissed at the uncomfortable feeling it gave him because of his own unfulfilled need, but he took a deep breath and endured it as he placed the blanket over Joshua's slumbering form.

Done with that, he brought the phone to his ear and headed out of the room quietly, making sure Joshua was still asleep. "Yeah, what? …? Who…who is this?" he asked slowly as he walked toward the Dead God's Pad, quietly shutting the door behind him.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Joshua shivered in his sleep, his body unused to missing Neku's warmth next to him. He whimpered before his eyes opened, and he realized that said redhead wasn't in bed with him. Sitting up, he looked around and noticed Neku wasn't even in the room. Frowning, he slid out of bed and slipped on his underwear, a pair of sweatpants, and a loose t-shirt before leaving to the Dead God's Pad to search for his lover.

"Neku…?" he called. Despite the Dead God's Pad being relatively small, it took a few minutes before Joshua spotted his Proxy, mainly because the teen hadn't reacted to the call of his name. He was sitting on the couch, leaning forward on his knees and his chin resting in his throat, his phone dangling from his right hand loosely enough that a small tap to his hand would've made him drop it. Joshua cautiously approached, worried about the redhead. "Neku…? What's going on?"

"…" Neku didn't even respond to the Composer's words, almost as if he hadn't even heard them. Joshua reached out tentatively to touch Neku's shoulder, not wanting to startle him.

"Neku, what's wrong?" he asked. When his shoulder was touched, Neku raised his head about an inch, before he slowly turned to face Joshua…showing that his eyes were red and puffy, as silent tears slid down his cheeks. "What happened?" the Composer asked softly, gently wrapping his arms around Neku's shoulders comfortingly.

"…"

Neku remained silent for good five minutes, completely unresponsive to the hug, but, finally, his phone slipped out from his fingers and he slowly opened his mouth to speak.

"…he's dead…"

Joshua knew immediately who Neku was talking about. Only one person could elicit this kind of response from him, and that was his brother. "Oh god… Neku, I…I'm so sorry…" the silverette whispered, hugging him a little tighter. Neku didn't say anything else, but it was clear from his labored breathing that he was focusing all his efforts on not breaking down. Weakly, he brought up his arms and wrapped them around his lover, as he rested his face on the shorter's shoulder. "I'm here, Neku. Please don't feel alone…" Joshua murmured in his ear, moving one hand to rub Neku's back soothingly like his Proxy had done for him so many times before.

"…I know…." Neku whispered quietly, his voice cracking just slightly. "…I know…" Joshua just held him, not saying anything more, but did shift so he was able to sit on the couch as well and still hug and soothe his lover. The redhead adjusted his hold on Joshua so that he was half curled up against the Composer, biting his lip as he struggled to breathe, which sounded like it was getting more and more difficult for him by the minute.

"Neku, please, I know it's hard, but you need to let it out… It'll hurt worse if you don't," Joshua urged, holding him closer. Neku weakly shook his head against Joshua's shoulder, but given how his fingers tightened in the material of the loose shirt he wore, the redhead's resolve to not cry was quickly diminishing.

And then, with a sharp intake of air, it all crumbled and Neku began to sob, clinging to Joshua as his tears fell rapidly, just before he let out an anguished cry, mostly muffled by the other teen's shoulder. Joshua felt tears of grief for Neku's loss start to form in his own eyes, but he still held on tight to his lover. He rubbed Neku's back soothingly, feeling horribly guilty that he couldn't do anything to fix this. For what felt like hours, Neku cried, sobbing like a lost child as he clung to Joshua like a drowning man to a life preserver, until finally, his eyes had run dry and his voice had gone hoarse. He breathed heavily, unable to utter so much as a word and unwilling to let go of the Composer. Joshua remained silent during the entire time he cried, not wanting to make it worse. Even afterwards, he stayed quiet, waiting patiently until Neku was ready to speak.

However, even when he appeared to have calmed down somewhat, Neku didn't speak, and merely sat there, holding his lover tightly, as he breathed deeply. Joshua's thoughts were almost in a frenzy. How could this have happened? What could have possibly happened to cause this? Why did this have to happen?

"…s…sorry…" came a quiet whisper just then.

"Whatever for, Neku? You have no reason to apologize," Joshua murmured.

"…for…leaving…without saying…"

"Neku, please don't feel bad about that. I'm more worried about you." Neku didn't say anything else, and instead held his lover closer, his breathing slowly evening out again. "Do you want to go back to bed?" Joshua asked gently. Both teens were surprised when the baby kicked before Neku could answer.

Startled by the sudden kick, Neku glanced down to Joshua's stomach, before he let a small smile pass his face. "…I think he's trying to say he doesn't like all the waterworks…" he murmured softly.

"Or he's trying to say he's here for you, too," Joshua smiled back.

"Heh…maybe…"

"Neku…thank you," the silverette murmured, kissing Neku lightly.

"…? For what?" he asked, confused.

"For…allowing me in, and…for opening up to me."

"…" Neku was silent for a moment, before he smiled softly and returned the kiss. "…you're welcome." Joshua's gaze was content, but then he yawned, quickly apologizing afterwards. The redhead chuckled, as he helped Joshua up, taking his phone with him as he went. "C'mon…let's get you back to bed…"

"Stay with me?" Joshua mumbled tiredly as he clung to Neku.

"Of course," Neku murmured, leading him back to the Room of Reckoning. Once Joshua was tucked into bed, he waited until Neku had joined him before curling up against Neku as best as he could with his belly. Neku pulled the blankets over them both, and then wrapped his arms around Joshua and held him close, briefly kissing his temple as he did. Immediately afterwards, the silverette fell asleep in Neku's arms.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When morning came, Joshua woke up to Neku gently running his fingers through his ashen hair. His eyelids fluttered open, and he gave his lover a sleepy smile.

"Morning…" Neku murmured softly.

"Good morning," Joshua replied, yawning. "Did you sleep okay?" The ginger nodded his head quietly in response, running his hand through Joshua's hair, still. The silverette could tell something was on Neku's mind, so he asked, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"…" Neku didn't respond right away, before he sighed. "Just…" he started, pausing for a moment, before he murmured, "Thinking of…the future…really…"

"What do you mean?"

"I just…what I mean is…" He paused then, and didn't continue, becoming lost in his own thoughts again.

"You can tell me, Neku," Joshua urged.

"…" Neku took a deep breath, shut his eyes and then mumbled, "…that offer of yours still open?" It took the Composer a couple seconds to realize what the redhead was talking about, and then he stared at Neku, shocked.

"Are you sure, Neku? Not that I don't want you to be my Conductor, but I just want to make sure it's what you want," Joshua frowned worriedly.

"…I've been thinking on it for a while already…" Neku admitted quietly. "…but…my brother…I…didn't want him to mourn over me…and since he was in Hokkaido…I figured you couldn't just fly over and rewrite his memory or whatever…" He paused to take a deep breath, before he sighed softly. "That…that was my biggest worry…but…now…" Joshua gently shushed him by kissing him lightly.

"I understand. I just don't think I can do it myself this time. Not after everything we've been through…" he whispered.

Neku nodded softly as he held Joshua's hand. "I understand…" he murmured. "…you don't have to…"

"I want you to be my Conductor, Neku, I really do…" Joshua whimpered, cursing those stupid hormones as he began to cry again.

"Sssh…" Neku hushed, pulling the Composer close. "It's okay…you don't have to do anything…" he murmured. At that, Joshua stiffened for a second, but then looked up at Neku.

"You…you're saying you would…do it yourself…?" he breathed in shock.

"There's no other way…is there?" Neku asked slowly. "You said so already…I'd have to die…to become Conductor…" Joshua whimpered against Neku's chest, trembling as the tears began to flow.

"I love you…" he mumbled. Pushing away gently, he said shakily, "I'm so sorry, Neku. Please, just hurry and do it so it can be over with…" Neku nodded softly, as he stood up slowly. After a moment of thought, though, he bent down and kissed Joshua gently.

"…I love you, too…" he whispered, just before he walked out of the bedroom, and into the Room of Reckoning.

For a few long, tense moments, Joshua could only hear Neku's footsteps as he walked further into the room. Then, for a few brief seconds, there was silence as he stepped up to Joshua's throne.

The silence that followed seemed to last forever…which made the bang of the gun going off sound that much louder.

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

Joshua was in a bit of a funk, to say the least. His ankles were swollen and hurting, his back ached, and he felt like a damn blimp. Granted, he had Neku with him still, even after the redhead had willingly shot himself to become Joshua's Conductor, but he was still sore. And he was still upset with himself for the whole ordeal. The silverette was currently sitting in the nursery, which was fully furnished and decorated, thank god, resting in the rocking chair that was facing away from the door while Neku was gone checking his old apartment to make sure that he had all of his things he needed, including clothes. He had even promised Joshua he would bring food back with him, which was nice, but it sucked that his lover had to leave without him at all. There was a hard kick from their son, making Joshua wince before he spoke.

"You're getting antsy, huh? I know, I want you to come out, too," he murmured to his very swollen abdomen as he gently rubbed at it.

As he said that, though, a pair of arms came around his shoulders from behind. "Hey there…" came a familiar whisper in his ear. Joshua smiled as he looked behind him to see his lover.

"Hey," he answered back, wincing at another kick from the baby.

"Are you alright?" Neku asked worriedly as he reached out to place a hand on Joshua's stomach.

"Yeah, he's just been kicking kinda hard while you were gone," the silverette assured him. Suddenly, a sharp pain rippled through the Composer, and he gasped loudly.

"Josh?!" the Conductor choked out, taking hold of his Composer's hand.

"I-I think…he's coming," the smaller teen stuttered through the pain, gritting his teeth as another contraction went through him.

"Shit!" Neku hissed out as he held Joshua's hand firmly, pulling out his cell phone and hitting the 5th speed-dial before putting it to his ear. "Mr. H, we got a problem over here!"

"Is it J?" the barista asked urgently, hurrying to shoo out the customers just in case.

"Yeah. Think the kid's decided he's waited long enough."

"Damn, all right, I'm on my way," he growled, and then hung up. Soon after, the Producer ran into the nursery, a backpack with supplies on him, and he said firmly, "We need to get him to the spare bed we prepped for this." They had set up a smaller bed a month prior, one that lacked a footboard so they could deliver the baby easier. Neku nodded as he reached down and quickly but carefully picked up the Composer, carrying him into the other room after the barista. Joshua whimpered at the pain taking over his body, curling in on himself. Once Neku had set him on the bed, Sanae began to set up his things from the backpack as Joshua cried out from another contraction. He took Neku's hand in his, squeezing it tightly for comfort.

"Sssh…it's okay, Josh…I'm here…it's gonna be okay…" Neku murmured softly, running his other hand through his hair. "Relax…just relax…it's okay…" Joshua couldn't even reply, it hurt so bad. He did, however, manage a nod. Sanae inserted a gloved finger into Joshua, and then removed it after a couple seconds.

"Boss, you're already almost fully dilated," he told the Composer. "You'll have to start pushing soon cause this kid wants out yesterday." Neku frowned a little at the news, but he quickly wiped the expression from his face as he adjusted his position so that he could wrap an arm around the Composer's shoulders.

"D-don't leave me," Joshua stuttered to his Conductor, gripping that same hand even tighter. "I need you…"

"I'm not going anywhere…" Neku assured him, holding his hand firmly. "I'm right here…sshh…I'm here for you…" Suddenly, Joshua's water broke, drawing a startled yelp from him.

"Damn it all to fucking hell!" he shouted in frustration as the fluid escaped him and another contraction hit. He cringed into Neku's one-armed embrace when Sanae inserted his gloved finger into him again, and then withdrew it.

"Shit, he's coming out faster than a normal infant should. You gotta push, J!" the barista ordered firmly.

"It hurts!" Joshua wailed.

"Joshua, listen to me!" Neku called out, turning the other's face to look him in the eye. "Take a deep breath! C'mon! **Breathe**!" As Joshua struggled to do just that, Neku said as he linked his fingers with his, "I know it hurts, but you **have** to push. You have to!" Joshua finally took a deep, shuddering breath, and then began to push. He gave a loud cry of pain as he did, but he didn't give up. He wouldn't let Neku, himself, or their son down. Ten seconds passed, and Sanae had him stop to breathe. Joshua heaved in a few deep breaths before beginning to push again, despite Sanae not telling him to yet.

"I-I can't help it! He wants out!" the silverette wailed.

"Joshua! Stop!" Neku urged. "Please, just…just listen to Mr. H, okay? Don't force him or you'll hurt the baby." Joshua stopped, inhaling and exhaling shakily as he resisted the urge to keep pushing.

"Okay, Boss, you can push now. I can almost see the head," Sanae said, and Joshua pushed with everything he had. He screamed at the top of his lungs in agony, practically crushing Neku's hand in the process. Finally, he was told to stop, and he flopped back against Neku, breathing harshly. Neku gently shushed him, running his other hand through the Composer's hair to soothe him. Sanae had him push again, and as the smaller teen pushed, soon his Producer announced that just the shoulders needed to pass.

" **Fuck!** " Joshua swore as he passed the infant's shoulders. Once that had happened, the dark-haired barista told Joshua he could stop.

"I can pull him out from here, J," he said, and Joshua whimpered as he felt a tug between his legs, and then it was over. Sanae snipped the umbilical cord before wrapping the newborn up in a soft, baby blue blanket. "Congratulations, you guys. He's perfectly healthy." He carefully passed the baby to Neku with a warm smile.

Neku smiled softly as he carefully took over the small boy, before he lightly pulled Joshua into a half-sitting position against him. "Josh…Josh, look…" he whispered tenderly to the exhausted Composer. Joshua looked at his lover, his movements sluggish and exhausted. When he spotted the bundle in Neku's arms, however, he seemed to perk up a bit.

"H…he's beautiful…" he whispered, tearing up.

The redhead smiled as he held the Composer upright. "Go on…" he urged quietly, gently holding the small infant out to Joshua. The silverette accepted the bundled up newborn, holding him expertly, just like a mother should. As he gazed down at their son, he couldn't help but feel the swell of pride in himself.

"He's perfect," Joshua breathed. "And he's ours."

Neku smiled softly as he continued running his hand through the Composer's hair. "Yeah…" he murmured as he reached down and gently cupped the babe's small head. The infant's skin was pale, just like his parents, with the exception of rosy cheeks and pale pink lips. He had fuzzy ginger hair, a shade lighter than Neku's, and when he opened his eyes, both parents were surprised to find that his left eye was sapphire blue like Neku's, while the right was violet like Joshua's.

"Neku, his eyes," Joshua uttered softly in awe.

"Heterochromia…" Neku whispered in awe as he moved a finger over the boy's cheek. "Don't see that every day…"

"It just makes him all that much more…unique," Joshua murmured, yawning on the last word. He started to droop, leaning onto Neku in his exhaustion.

Neku allowed a smile as he took over their son again, and kissed Joshua on his forehead. "Just rest up, Josh…you've earned it…"

"Love you…Neku…" the silverette mumbled as he was tucked in, his eyelids drifting closed.

Neku smiled as the Composer slowly fell asleep, staying by his side for a few moments longer, before he slowly looked up, adjusting his hold on their son. "A'ight, kid, let's go see your room, shall we?" he whispered as he rubbed his finger along the boy's cheek and headed back to the nursery.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Joshua woke a few hours later, feeling better than he had when he'd fallen asleep. His eyes slowly opened, and he was pleasantly surprised to find Neku in bed with him, one hand running through his hair soothingly. The silverette was almost tempted to go back to sleep from the scalp massage, but he forced himself to turn his head and look at his lover.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey," Neku murmured with a small smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Joshua answered. "Where is he? I want to hold him again."

"In the nursery." After slipping out of the bed, Neku tugged his lover up after him. "Think you can walk on your own again without the extra weight?" he teased.

"It'll be much easier, thank you very much," Joshua huffed, sticking his tongue out childishly, but his expression soon melted into excitement. The redhead chuckled, and led Joshua out of the room and toward the nursery. When they arrived, their son was fast asleep in his crib, but woke up upon their approach. Joshua's eyes focused on him, and carefully, he picked up the tiny newborn, holding him close to his heart. As he did, his eyes began to shine with unshed tears. Neku smiled as he placed his arm around Joshua's shoulders without speaking and merely let his lover soak in the moment for a while.

"He's finally…real, and…I'm holding him," Joshua breathed, leaning into Neku. "I know it was surreal before, and then it felt so real that one day, but I…I'm glad we have him…"

"Hmhmm…" Neku hummed softly, rubbing the shorter's shoulder gently. "Happy?"

"More than that. I can't even begin to try and explain it," the Composer murmured. "What should we name him?"

The redhead hummed in response to the question for a moment, before he murmured, "Well, how does "Shinai' sound?"

"…It's perfect," Joshua agreed after a couple seconds, loving it. "A perfect name for our perfect son." Neku chuckled softly, as he reached over and ran his finger over Shinai's cheek. Shinai then grabbed Neku's finger and pulled it into his mouth, making Joshua giggle. "Guess he doesn't like that," he commented.

"Or he's trying to say he's hungry," Neku chuckled, gently trying to tug his finger loose.

"If that's the case, then we'll feed him some formula," the silverette nodded, and then looked to Neku once he got his finger free. "Would you mind getting it ready? Or would you like me to?"

"Heh…I'll get it. You just relax and entertain the little man in the meantime, a'ight?" Joshua nodded again, moving to sit in the rocking chair with Shinai still held close to his heart. Once Neku had left to make the bottle of formula, the Composer began to listen to Shinai's Music. It now sounded like a perfect mix of Neku's Music and his own, but instead of jumbling it together, it came together like an amazing symphony. Compared to the earlier stages of his pregnancy, it sounded so much more beautiful now. As he listened, he noticed Shinai watching him silently.

"Listening to my Music, huh?" he whispered. "I'm sure you can, since you're half of me and half of Neku. We're lucky to have him, aren't we?" Just as Joshua said that, Neku had been walking back down the hallway, but he paused just short of the doorway, far away enough that he could not be seen, but close enough to hear what Joshua was saying. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me before I found out about you, and you're now up there with him. We're lucky to have him with us. I'm glad he's your father, because I wouldn't want it to be anyone else."

The redhead remained silent for a few more moments, a small smile on his lips, before he wiped it off and walked over, pretending like he hadn't heard what the Composer had been saying earlier. "Hey," he said as he approached. After handing Joshua the bottle he'd prepared, he asked, "Little quiet, ain't he?"

"Just a bit, but I'm sure he'll make some noise at some point," Joshua murmured. "Let's just treasure the quiet for now, as he'll wake us up with his needs soon enough."

The redhead allowed a soft laugh at that as he watched Joshua feeding Shinai. "True, true… You're right; let's just enjoy the quiet while it lasts…" They remained quiet, the only sound being the suckling from Shinai as he was fed, until Joshua spoke up.

"Thank you, Neku…for everything. You stayed during the entire pregnancy, supported me, comforted me when I became upset with something, and never left my side during the delivery," he said softly before looking up at Neku with earnest violet eyes.

Neku regarded his lover for a moment, before he smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "You're welcome," he murmured softly, as he briefly ran his hand through his lover's hair again. After a bit more quiet, Shinai finished, and Joshua gently burped him before standing and slowly rocking their son to sleep. Once he was sleeping, the silverette carefully set the infant back in his crib, and the parents quietly stepped out, shutting the door silently behind them.

Neku waited until they were a few paces away from the door, before he asked softly, as if speaking too loudly would wake Shinai through the door to the nursery, "Hey…what do you want to do now?"

"I could use some more sleep…" Joshua admitted, yawning. "Want to join me?"

"Heh…lazy-bones…" Neku teased softly, before kissing his lover briefly on his lips. "Sure, why not?" The pair climbed into their bed together, and immediately, Joshua snuggled up to his lover.

"I love you so much, Neku," he whispered, and kissed him.

The redhead allowed a small smile as he kissed the boy back. "Love you, too, Joshua…" The Composer gave a sleepy smile before burying his face into the crook of Neku's neck, and soon after, his breathing evened out. Neku merely watched Joshua for a long time. He wasn't tired yet, so he just laid there and watched his lover, while his fingers absently moved through the silvery locks.

"…Josh…?" he whispered after a moment. When no response came, he exhaled quietly. "…Josh…thank you…for making me open my eyes and see the world. I still can't forgive you for killing me…but I understand why you did it and…I **am** thankful…and…thanks…for being there when my brother died…if you hadn't…I…" Neku paused then, letting his fingers play with Joshua's bangs as he let his thoughts go for a moment. "…I don't often say it on my own…but I do love you…maybe even since the Game…"

Falling silent again, Neku moved in and gently placed a soft kiss on Joshua's lips, before resting his head on the pillow as well and shutting his eyes with a small sigh, as his own breathing began to even out.

Joshua felt shocked and awed at Neku's confession, and despite feigning sleep during his small speech, he desperately wanted to wake Neku to show how much he meant to him. However, he wasn't about to wake his lover, but his tears of gratitude woke the redhead up back up anyway.

"…hm?" Neku blearily opened one eye, before lightly pulling back to regard him. "…Josh?"

"…I heard what you said," the silverette confessed, his violet eyes full of love as he gazed up at Neku.

"Guh!" Neku flinched, before he hissed, "Y-you were not supposed to…!" as he ducked his head into his throat.

"Neku, I'm glad I did. I'm glad to know that I mean that much to you, just as you do to me," Joshua murmured. "I didn't think you knew how much you meant to me until now, but now I know how much I mean to you, and I'm happy because of it." Neku silently looked up from under his bangs, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he made it a point to hide his face into the pillow, grumbling something into the fabric. "Why shouldn't I have heard that?"

"Just…just shut up and go to sleep…idiot…"

"All right, dear," Joshua giggled, cuddling even closer to his lover.

"…stop calling me that…" Neku grumbled, but he didn't object to Joshua's cuddling, and merely wrapped his arms around the Composer.

"I love you, Neku," the silverette whispered, smiling against the crook of Neku's neck.

"…mm…love you, too, idiot…" was the sleepy response. The pair fell asleep holding each other close, knowing that no matter what, nothing could tear them apart now.

X*X(6 Years Later)X*X

Six years had passed since Shinai had been born, and everything in the family's life had just gotten better. Shinai had grown to develop a quiet yet quirky personality, much like his parents. His appearance had changed over the years as well, and he had grown to look like a smaller Neku with slightly lighter hair. He loved to be with his parents, and that was when he became more talkative. Shinai was unique in that he could travel between the RG and UG at will, reveal his own silvery white Reaper wings in the UG, and already had an amazing amount of Imagination. He was also starting to teach himself how to utilize it, which was different.

Joshua and Neku, despite their initial worries about Shinai's power, had been assured by Sanae that he was fine, and would soon learn that he needed control over it. They've doted on their son without concern, and were fortunate that he was humble and not a brat about it. Unfortunately, Joshua had noticed that young boy seemed lonely as of late, and even though the parents had a very healthy sex life, Joshua had yet to become pregnant again. He had once asked his Producer about it, and was then informed that he truly had to desire it if he wanted to become pregnant again. So, being the loving parent he is, the silverette had set up a weekend for Neku and himself to be alone, while Shinai stayed with the dark-haired barista to learn even more control of his power. Now it all came down to whether Neku wanted to have another baby…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Shinai! Uncle Sanae is here!" Joshua called, and the ginger looked up from his book before marking and closing it.

"Okay, Mom," he said, getting up and taking his book with him.

"Do you have everything you'll need in your bag for the weekend?" the silverette asked.

"Yes, Mom," Shinai nodded, showing his bag to Joshua.

"Good. Now, behave for Uncle Sanae, okay? Or else you'll be in big trouble when you come home," the Composer said firmly, and Shinai nodded again.

"I understand, Mom. I'll be good," he assured him.

"Thank you, Shinai. I love you," Joshua smiled, and kissed his son's forehead before taking him to where Sanae and Neku were talking by the door.

Neku looked over when he heard the pair approach, and allowed a small smile as he bent down to his son's level. "Hey there, little man," he said affectionately, ruffling the kid's hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course, Dad!" Shinai smiled, fixing his hair.

"Heh…" Neku allowed a smile as he tapped Shinai on his nose. "And try not to break anything while you're with Uncle Sanae, a'ight?" The young boy wrinkled his nose instinctively at the tap.

"I know, Dad. Mom already told me to be good," he said as he joined Sanae. "Love you, Mom! Love you, Dad!" he called as the pair left.

"I'll take good care of him," Sanae assured the parents. "Have fun, you two!" Neku rolled his eyes, but silently waved his hand as Sanae and Shinai walked away. Once Joshua closed the door, he turned to his Conductor with a smirk.

"You heard the man. He **did** tell us to have fun~" he purred as he pressed himself fully against Neku.

"Really now, Josh?" Neku questioned with a smirk as he moved his arms around the Composer's waist and immediately cupped his ass. "Couldn't you wait FIVE more minutes?"

"You probably wouldn't be able to wait that long either, so don't start," the silverette argued, shivering lightly as his ass was grabbed. The redhead didn't even bother to deny the words, though he allowed a small chuckle before he locked their mouths together while at the same time squeezing his lover's buttocks. Joshua immediately responded, pressing his tongue against Neku's lips to entice him further. Neku reached up with one hand and tangled it into Joshua's hair as he let his tongue out to wrestle with the Composer's, swiftly dominating him once again. When they broke apart for air, however, Joshua tried to speak.

"N-Neku…I-I have a question…for you," he stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

"Hm?" Neku tilted his head curiously, one eyebrow cocked in silent question.

"How would you feel…about another baby?" the Composer asked quietly. That question clearly startled Neku for a moment, as he blinked a few times in response. However, an actual verbal response took him a while longer.

"…Josh…while I understand 'why' you'd ask…I have to ask 'how?' After all, I don't have to remind you that since Shinai, you haven't gotten pregnant again afterwards…despite how often we go at it, hm?" Joshua blushed lightly at the last statement, but shook his head a bit to clear it before replying.

"Sanae told me that if I truly desire it, it'll happen again, and besides that, I want Shinai to have a baby brother or sister so he's not lonely," he explained.

"…you sure about this?" Neku asked softly, reaching up and moving the back of his fingers across Joshua's cheeks.

"I am," he nodded. "I want this."

"…" The Conductor silently moved his hand to the back of Joshua's head, and then pulled him in for a quick kiss before saying, sounding almost exasperated, "Then I guess I've no chance of talking you out of this…" which was completely lost with the smile playing on his lips.

"I knew you would want another," Joshua smirked, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

Neku merely returned the smirk and pulled Joshua back in yet again, almost forcing his tongue down Joshua's throat. He only pulled back briefly to mumble, "You talk too much…" before diving back in. The silverette moaned softly into Neku's mouth, trembling slightly at his touches. He pulled back at one point when his knees almost gave out.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," he breathed against the redhead's lips.

"Let's," Neku murmured as he pulled his lover close while focusing briefly to teleport them both to the bedroom, where Neku immediately pushed Joshua onto the bed, eerily similar to their first time in the hotel. Joshua gazed up at Neku with trusting eyes, knowing this time would be completely different. The redhead allowed a smile as he moved over Joshua exactly as he had that first time. This time, however, the kiss that followed was not forceful, but passionate as his hands ran over Joshua's arms tenderly.

Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku's neck again, moaning into his lover's mouth and shivering against him as goosebumps formed on his arms at Neku's touch. Neku finally moved back and moved his attention to Joshua's neck, nipping and suckling on the silverette's pulse, as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. The smaller male arched up against Neku, tilting his head to the side to give Neku more access. With the buttons dealt with, Neku let his fingers slide across his lover's bare chest, where he swirled them around his nipples, teasing him.

The silverette managed to get his shirt off, and then grasped at Neku's shoulders as he shuddered. Neku smirked briefly, before he moved down slowly, and then, simultaneously, bit down on his right nipple while pinching the left. Joshua gave a sharp gasp at the stimulation, feeling his jeans tighten in response as he became harder. The Conductor noticed, of course, and he smirked softly, slowly moving his free hand down along Joshua's side, settling it at the edge of his jeans and slipping his thumb past the (by now) restrictive material. Joshua whimpered as his side was touched, and his hips gave an involuntary buck. Neku chuckled as he moved back up, kissing his lover deeply before he rolled his hips to grind his own clothed hard-on against Joshua's.

"Ahh-hah…!" Joshua panted when they parted again. "N…Neku…p-please hurry!"

"What's your hurry?" Neku murmured cheekily. "We're off the clock, remember?"

"I want you inside me!" Joshua whimpered in a needy voice. A slow smirk played along Neku's face, as he rolled his hips steadily, before he finally began to undo Joshua's jeans. ' _Finally!_ ' the smaller male thought eagerly, moaning at the friction of the hip roll. Once Neku had dealt with both the button and zipper, he moved his hand down across Joshua's chest, then his abdomen, before finally slipping his hand past the cloth barriers. Joshua's hips bucked again in response as he moaned from the contact.

Neku smirked as he pulled back just enough that he could singlehandedly remove his own shirt. Once he'd dealt with that, he tugged Joshua's pants and underwear off, but didn't wait for them to be off entirely before ducking his head down and taking Joshua's cock into his mouth. The silverette cried out in pleasure, burying his hands into Neku's hair as his breaths came out in huffs. The Conductor hummed as the fingers buried in his hair and dug into his scalp, before a small idea came to him. Had his mouth been free, he would've smirked, but as it was, he simply began to bob his head while humming the song 'Calling' from the back of his throat. This sent vibrations racing up Joshua's spine, drawing a heavy shudder from him as he lightly tightened his grip on Neku's hair. The smaller male moaned and trembled beneath his lover, his harsh breathing now turning into panting.

The Conductor didn't stop for a moment, even as he brought up his right hand and aimed it palm first toward the nightstand. As he held his hand, focusing, the top drawer opened. Then Neku made a 'come hither' gesture, which made the bottle of lube they kept there float out and into his waiting palm.

Once he had it in his hand, he uncapped it without even looking, let the liquid dribble over his fingers, before slipping the first into his lover. Joshua gave a tiny whimper at the feeling of being penetrated, squirming slightly and bucking his hips up a bit. The mixed sensations of pleasure and pain sent his mind into a frenzy, and he couldn't think straight, period. After slipping the single digit in and out a few times, Neku slipped in the second, scissoring them whilst twisting them slowly around.

The Composer shuddered again, those sinful fingers of his lover steadily changing the pain into pleasure as they stretched him for what was to come. Humming still, as he switched from 'Calling' to 'Give me all your love', Neku slipped in the third finger and turned them slowly. Joshua's hips bucked up in response, driving himself further into Neku's mouth. He moaned loudly as stars danced across his vision and pleasure rapidly ran up and down his spine when his lover's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Finally, Neku pulled away again. After swiftly disposing them both of the remainder of their clothes and smearing the rest of the lube over his own erection, he moved into position. "Ready?"

"Been ready," Joshua smirked up at Neku, kissing him. Neku allowed a small chuckle, as he lapped at the shorter's palate, before he **moved**. The silverette moaned into his lover's mouth at the smooth entry, thanking whatever higher powers there were for the invention of lube. "Neku, move," he gasped out when they broke apart for air. Nodding briefly, Neku slowly pulled back, and then slammed back in, striking Joshua's prostate dead-on. "H-holy **f-f-fuck**!" the smaller male shrieked, his vision going white. He wrapped his arms around his Conductor's neck, pulling him close as the taller teen made love to him.

"Getting to that," Neku chuckled out softly, as he pulled out and slammed right back in, setting a fast pace to hit his 'feel good' spot on every thrust. Joshua became a moaning and mewling mess beneath Neku, his violet eyes wide and unseeing due to the intense pleasure he was receiving. Neku smirked softly as he moved in and started sucking and nipping at Joshua's throat amidst his own somewhat labored gasps for breath while simultaneously teasing his nipples and reaching for his lover's neglected need. Joshua cried out loudly at all of the overwhelming sensations, beginning to tighten around Neku's amazing cock.

Hissing as his lover tightened around him, Neku realized he wouldn't long at this rate. So, he moved his mouth to Joshua's ear, nipped at the earlobe once, before he whispered, "Come for me, Yoshiya." Joshua immediately clenched around Neku, screaming his lover's name as he came, hard. His cum spurted into Neku's hand, and his whole being trembled in the aftermath. Neku groaned and managed one more thrust before he came inside of his lover with a choked cry. He kept himself from crushing his lover by balancing his weight on his arms as he tried to catch his breath for a moment. Shakily, Joshua reached up and wrapped his arms around Neku's neck, pulling him down to lie on top of him before kissing him lovingly.

"I love you so much, Neku," he whispered breathlessly.

Neku breathlessly returned the kiss before murmuring back, "Love you, too," and rolling over onto his side, pulling his lover with him as he went. Joshua gave his lover a content smile before curling up against him.

"I hope this works," he mumbled. "I'll be honest; I've missed the days of having a helpless newborn…"

The Conductor regarded his lover through one bleary eye, before he chuckled and let his eye fall shut again. "Knew you had an ulterior motive…"

"Nothing wrong with that, though," the Composer giggled tiredly before snuggling closer and closing his eyes.

"Hmhmm… so you say…" Neku smirked softly, running his hand through the Composer's hair tenderly.

"Shush, dear, and sleep. You wore me out," Joshua whispered.

"I'm not the one still talking." Taking the hint, the silverette kissed Neku's throat before falling asleep while thinking, ' _Who thought something so unexpected would make things so right?_ '

A/N: Happy Belated AkuRoku Day! I know this isn't an AkuRoku fic, but I have to say it today! I never thought this would get to be 49 freaking pages, though. Shocker for me! Anyhoo, R&R, peeps!


End file.
